


赌局

by en_seki



Category: XS - Fandom, squalo - Fandom, xanxus - Fandom, 家庭教师hitman
Genre: M/M, XS - Freeform - Freeform, squalo - Freeform, xanxus - Freeform, 家庭教师hitman - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/en_seki/pseuds/en_seki
Relationships: XS, squalo - Relationship, xanxus - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	赌局

包扎的时候并不十分疼痛，最难以忍受的我已经咬牙挺过。  
此时此刻，说实话，我有一些乐在其中。  
彭格列的大垃圾们正围绕在我左右，对我最新一战的胜利给与充分的肯定和称赞，以至于那支已经不再属于我肉体的断手也不能带给我多少精神上的缺失感。  
我刚赢得一场赌注。  
一场决定我未来能不能够永远成为强者的绝对赌注。  
我很骄傲，如果说在这场战役之前一直以顶尖剑客的身份而自豪，那么在打败剑帝并且取而代之的现在，我有充分的资格享受光辉和荣耀。  
然而，那个人会怎么想？他会认可我吗？  
我的手心里开始隐隐冒汗。  
不是因为医生用沾有酒精的棉球消毒伤口，而是我已经隐约听到来自门外那个人熟悉的脚步声。  
随着xanxus的出现，渣滓们仿佛达成共识般相继离开。  
只有医生还在现场清理我身体四周乱七八糟的血迹和伤口。  
尽管看似很糟糕，但我仍旧格外兴奋。  
“喂！混蛋boss！我完成任务了！”没大脑的大叫着，却扯痛嘴角。“痛痛痛！！！！垃圾医生，你就不能轻点么？！”  
冷眼看着我做戏。xanxus不置可否的踢倒刚才渣滓们坐过的椅子。  
“喂！！！混蛋boss，椅子又没惹到你！我可是很完美地干掉那个大垃圾了！你不说点什么吗？！”  
“……吵死了。”xanxus走过来，轻松拎起医生的后衣领，对方很识相的带领一干护士收拾完工具退出病房。  
现在充斥着消毒水味的空间里只剩我们两个了。  
我还在不停冒汗，也许是哪里的伤口尚未缝合，血流不止。我努力表现出和剑帝对决时相同的英勇来面对眼前的男人。  
“我们可是说好了！打倒剑帝，你就让我加入！别想反悔！”  
xanxus慢慢咧出一抹猖狂的笑容，他冷嗤一声，“你还没死啊？大垃圾。”然后拉起我注定残废的左手说，“连握剑的资格都没有了，我要你这样的人来有什么用？”  
“不过一只手而已……我可是为了领悟剑帝的终极而刻意砍掉的！”xanxus的体温有些热，触碰到肌肤的时候，让我有种被灼伤的错觉。  
这种错觉，一路蔓延，烧入我的胸腔。就像全身上下的神经突然复活一般，齐力对我的疮疤一番生拉活拽。  
xanxus最后冷冷瞥我一眼，带着他特有的孤傲和强势，甚至懒得对我这个不值他一提的丧家犬施舍丁点怜悯，漠然离开。  
胜利了么？我是胜利了。  
可是，还是一样，什么也改变不了。  
我终于开始疼。  
全身都疼。  
我以为，只要装作自己没感觉，厮杀的场面，穿透的骨肉，切断的手臂，就都只是赌本，赌一次将被永久载入意大利黑手党历史的决定性胜利和新一任剑帝的虚名，赌用这一切荣耀能够换来自此臣服于他的筹码。  
锥心刺骨。  
我下意识抓紧了手里的床单，其实也使不出什么力气。  
伪装出来的漫不经心让我甚至疲于睁大双眼。  
我很愚蠢，我开始发现这个事实。愚蠢到连自己都忍不住发笑。  
事情走到这一步，连原因都忘了该如何追究。  
什么追随你的愤怒，什么我绝对不会被打败，都是天下第一可笑的屁话。  
我只是……只是……  
我用力甩头，试图让意识清醒起来，盯着被xanxus踢得东倒西歪的座椅，继续神经质地笑。  
“白痴boss，我吵，是因为怕你总是无视我，整天啰里八嗦，是因为你从来不听我在说什么，怕死吗？当然不怕死。我谁啊！我可是superbia.squalo！……我怕死，从来没有这么怕死过。如果我死了，谁还能像我，疯子一样追随你？哈哈哈哈……”  
一咬牙，我翻身趟倒在床上，随便好了，随便你，如果你不需要我，如果在我拼死打赢这场仗拼死想要活下来以后……随便你吧，大爷我可是累死了！  
抬起另一只尚算完好的手臂遮挡住天花板正中不识时务亮得刺眼的白炽灯，我忍不住低咒一声。

稍微有点意识，是因为口干舌燥得呼吸不畅。  
很明显我高热不退的状态已经持续了一段时间。  
在昏睡的过程中，偶尔能感觉医护人员在身边调整仪器和忙着把针头扎进我的血管中。  
“喂，醒了就不要装睡。”  
我要死不死掀开眼皮，斜瞥唯一有可能会在这种情况下还满嘴恶毒的家伙。  
隐约听见液体流动的声响。  
这该死的男人正坐在我对面，两腿交迭悠闲地搭靠在床沿，拎起一瓶矿泉水，旁若无人地豪饮。  
我只好继续装睡，努力无视他的举动以忍耐极度干渴的不适。  
“大垃圾，你听不见我说话吗？！”对方空出一脚，踢向我的腰侧，仿佛让我最大限度的不爽就能叫他快乐。  
快乐？xanxus，你是会快乐的人吗？  
我转开脸，连抗议都懒。  
开什么玩笑，我是为了什么搞成这样？没一句认可的话也就算了，凭什么还要被他侮辱？  
xanxus似乎也自觉无趣，房间里安静下来，断断续续传来水流流淌过他喉头的咕咚咕咚。  
“你还有点志气嘛，我以为你和其它垃圾一样。只要为了活下来，什么都可以来求我。”  
我听见他从座位上站起来。  
啊啊，反正我在你眼中跟其它垃圾也没什么区别，快走吧快走吧，好让我能爬起来喝点东西，要不然我真想直接咬破你喉咙算了。  
就在我以为混帐boss已经离开打算睁眼的时候，呼吸器被突然扯掉了，虽然那东西对我而言单纯只是装饰性的摆设，能够直接吸纳新鲜空气还是让我轻松得多。  
但是接下来，xanxus以捏碎敌人骨骼的力道掐住我脖子，并且毫不留情的把我从病床上拽起来。  
我瞪大双眼，迎来他赤红血腥的瞳孔暴戾地对视。  
“喂……你又发什么疯？！”  
这就是xanxus，你永远不知道他什么时候会暴跳如雷。我自认已经很低调地不去招惹，还是躲不开。  
“你还真是不明白黑手党的处事之道啊。”他收紧虎口，我看他真的有心解决我。  
算了，我很清楚，xanxus的力量，就算在我身体状态正常的时候也能够凭单手弄死我。  
否则我也不会这么亟欲跟随他。  
我闭起眼睛笑了笑。  
如果你那么厌恶我，那就让我死在你手里。  
“啪”的一声，我结结实实地挨了一巴掌。  
喂喂喂……要杀要剐我都随便你了。你还来这些不痛不痒的招数做什么？  
“恶心，大垃圾，你真让我恶心。”  
是是是，我又不是第一天知道，你以为我愿意每天无时不刻恶心你啊？。  
“一切无条件的信任，无条件的依赖，都让我恶心！”  
“……说什么无条件……你也未免太小看我了……”终于忍不住抱怨，我squalo是愿意无条件做事的人吗？  
“哦？那你说说看。”xanxus微显讶异，甚至有些兴味盎然。  
想要你也更多的信任我，想要你也更多的依赖我，想要成为你的后盾，想要变成真正的“无敌”……我说不出口，所以只好沉默。  
“怎么？渴得说不出话？”看见我脸色从涨红变得青白，他总算记起来放开我。“你可以尝试求我，我会给你喝。”  
“啰嗦……”我用极为艰难的姿势爬下病床，试图去拿放在不远处的水瓶。  
当然不会这么顺利。  
Xanxus自得的一伸手，把兴许可以救我小命的物体打翻在地。  
“我说……”我的声音粗噶难听，一点也不意外。人生就是折腾，我的人生则是被xanxus折腾。“我知道你是彭格列下任首领，身份金贵，你有十万个看不起我的理由，但是选择你是我身为剑士的尊严，如今我已是废人一个，也没打算再高攀，何必还要花时间捉弄我‘这种人’……”  
“你认真的？”  
又来了，阴晴不定的个性，刚才还为我的窘态得意洋洋，立刻又怒不可遏。  
“认真的认真的，你不如直接杀掉我，落得耳根清净。”  
“你如果敢再说一次，我会考虑如你所愿。”xanxus杀气腾腾，恨不能一巴掌把我打晕在某个看不见的角落。  
比暴躁我会输吗？  
妈的。本大爷真是渴得要死，痛得要死，烦得要死，困得要死！  
“我认真的，认真的不得了！xanxus，我不会再纠缠你了！什么了不起的黑手党，本大爷一点也不稀罕！你说干掉剑帝让我加入，我赢了，然后呢？这就是我的认真，你看见了！”  
我示威一般朝他举起断臂，仿佛这样就能为我的窘迫扳回一城。  
这就是我的认真，是的，我一点也不在乎成为什么垃圾的接班人，一点也不在乎15岁就加入意大利最大的黑手党彭格列。我的认真，只对你，Xanxus。然而，只有你让我的认真都变成了闹剧。  
接着果然又是一次痛殴，我被他从背后反扭双手按在地板，之前包扎的绷带悉数散落在他名牌皮鞋鞋底。  
“我看见了。我看见你的觉悟不过如此。”xanxus冷冷道，我看不见他的脸，只好把这当做又一次恶毒的奚落。“我看见你的认真只是随便就可以放弃的程度。”  
“既然不需要我，说这些有的没的做什么？”  
耳边传来低沉的冷哼，虽然很冷，但听起来并没有嘲笑的意思。  
“我从来没有说过不需要。”

我一直不喜欢跳马看我的样子，比如现在——敬畏，担忧，瑟缩，哀伤，同情，欲言又止，难以认同……总之应有尽有，可最后，还是归于敬畏。  
自从xanxus把写着我名字的最新一份瓦利安成员清单交给九代以后，我已成功归为瓦利安麾下的消息通过各种教人难以理解的速度及渠道传到了加百罗捏同盟家族那里。  
不过跳马倒完全不是出自于想要恭喜我的态度才千里迢迢赶来彭格烈，当他亲眼确认曾一度奄奄一息的，不知好赖的，蠢到因为xanxus一句话就要去送死的大白痴我，正手脚灵活挥舞着手中拐杖试图下地活动活动四肢的时候，确实松了一口气。  
尽管他一直没敢直视我陡然短了一截的左手，并因为那包扎浑圆的断臂而似乎联想到一些恐怖的画面，脸色刷白地摇晃了一下。  
我们是同学，由于家族的黑手党性质，这种孽缘在我们就读的学校并不少见。不过碍于结盟的关系，身为加百罗涅唯一继承人，跳马与彭格列的来往十分频繁——虽然我比谁都清楚，这种来往并非他所愿。  
我被几个人高马大的女护士强行固定在病床上，正好面对跳马那张文弱书生般充满忧郁的脸。  
我有点疼，被妨碍我自由的人，毫不留情地扎进一剂抗生素。  
而跳马立刻露出一种比我还疼似的就要哭出来的表情。  
他的确是个文弱书生。  
“喂！你到底是来做什么的！？黑手党实习吗？！”  
跳马听见叫唤，才惊醒一般瞪着我。  
“我只是……只是……”跳马深吸一口气，“……恭喜你梦想成真。”  
听完他的话，我咧开一个放肆的笑脸。“本大爷可是S.squalo！”  
跳马也笑了，带着他固有的忧郁和迷茫。  
“是啊，squalo,你总是能得到任何想要得到的东西。”因为从不计较代价。  
我摆出不屑的姿态，假装不懂跳马真正想说的话。  
“我一直希望成为你这样的人，一直。”他的模样虔诚，眼睛随着我的一举一动打着转儿，我明白，当他试图晓之以理，动之以情，劝服什么顽劣之徒从善的时候，就会像现在拼了命地直视你。  
越是明白，我笑得越是放肆，我说，“让本大爷告诉你，我是怎么做到的吧！”  
“squalo,你是怎么做到的？”跳马的提问也很直接，直击我的心虚和卑微。  
我笑不出来了。  
因为这让我想起两天前发生的事。  
Xanxus收拾我就像收拾一件玩腻的玩具，他又恢复之前老神在在的样子，对在地板上快要喘不过气的我不管不顾，反而霸占我的病床，翻身趟了上去。  
我单手从地板上爬起来，暴露出左臂血肉模糊的创面。  
连我自己都开始觉得恶心起来。  
“真难看。”  
我知道。  
“真正的强者不必做出任何牺牲就要赢得胜利。”  
我匍匐在强者面前，万念俱灰。  
“以后如果再发生类似的事情，我会立刻杀了你这大垃圾。”  
我猛然抬头，不愿去猜想关于【以后】的定义。我想我满脸期待，在xanxus眼睛里逡巡答案的样子，一定滑稽极了，他会以此作弄我，让我百般难堪……然而他只是躺在那里云淡风轻地说道。  
“将来的敌人不会再是剑帝那水平的杂鱼。”  
“……唔。”我低下头，不情愿地支吾一声表示响应。  
我有点大脑充血，我知道自己从来都不是聪明的人，不会分辨别人的脸色，也懒得揣摩别人的心理，做事直来直往，喜欢把任何事都说的明明白白直截了当。  
但是此时此刻，我没有勇气打断xanxus，我想为了我希望得到的答案，我可以花掉过去15年份的【耐心】来等待。  
“和彭格列的垃圾划清界限，我要的是身为十代首领的组织，而不是碍于那老头子情面阻碍我道路的渣滓。”  
绝对效忠，这是xanxus提出的要求。  
对我的，唯一要求。  
我虽甘之如饴，却也懂得，这句应允便是一生承诺了。  
我把这些告诉跳马的时候，他没有说话，我没好气地拍着他的肩让他不要妨碍我，他深深看着我，像是听懂了，又好像没有。

九代虽然不赞同我卤莽的找死行为，但是我打败剑帝一事，还是赢得了他的激赏和另眼相看。  
在此之前，他总是把我和xanxus当做牙都没长齐的，乳臭未干的小鬼。  
他默认了让我加入瓦利安的决定，并且为我聘请了一些欧洲知名的外科医生和义肢专家。  
所以，刚失去手臂没多久，我左边躯干的那点残缺很快就被高明的医疗技术和愈加精密的科学仪器所填补。  
然而相对的，xanxus越来越猖狂的态度，和过于偏激的叛逆行为让他伤透了脑筋，家族内已经频频出现反对xanxus继承彭格列的抗议之声。  
即使无视那些流言蜚语，光凭他们父子间日益剑拔弩张的气氛就能判断出xanxus十代首领的地位已经开始产生动摇。  
对这样的局面xanxus非常不满，恼怒地处决了几个低层反对者后，更加致力于发展瓦利安暗杀部队的力量。  
自从上次跳马来探病不了了之，我们快有半年没见面。  
听说加百罗涅方面查出有意大利不明势力的间谍渗入，对组织造成了极大程度破坏，甚至劳动九代派遣了彭格列的中坚部队进行增援，情况不容乐观，相信就连还是备胎的他也被牵连进去，办理了休学手续。  
我爬上瓦利安总部的楼顶，闲闲踹开年久失修的铁门，那块锈迹斑斑的铜锁应声落地，坚守天台几百年，如今它也就起个象征作用。  
今天彭格列基地上空，晴空万里，我挑了一个不那么暴晒的位置，就地躺平。  
九月底的太阳，隐约还有些老妇夏的毒辣，光线照射在脸上，有些灼人，就像……xanxus的眼神。  
噗，为了这个贴切的联想，我忍不住自得的哈哈傻笑。  
我习惯性地伸手去遮挡阳光，视线里黑乎乎的皮制的东西却让我不那么习惯。  
那是我的手，我很想如此认为。  
无论看几次都觉得别扭的存在，我充满无限好奇把皮手套剥下来，将那只充满金属冷感的义肢举在眼前。  
它的确拥有人类手掌的外形和结构，只是满布微不可查的电线和螺丝钉，每个指关节都有一粒转轴作为衔接。我试着做出来回抓握的动作，那堆钢铁和零件儿锲合而成的机械立刻就配合我的思想完成了这个简单的指令。  
我就快觉得它比我原有的手臂还要敏捷了。  
“对它还满意吗？”  
不用回头看，也知道如此慢条斯理又温柔和煦的声音是出自谁之口。  
“九代很看重你，squ。”整个彭格列里最不像黑手党的黑手党——奥塔比欧，扶了扶鼻梁上的金边眼镜，立在我身旁，“当然还有xanxus，你们都是他很珍惜的孩子。”  
奥塔比欧逆光站着，他投下的阴影正好覆盖在我的脸上，我看不见他的表情，却能肯定那张看起来懦弱无能的脸孔正带着谦逊亲切的微笑。  
他从杜尔在任时就是副席，我杀了他所辅佐的首领，他却仍旧可以面不改色的试图教化于我,难怪年纪轻轻就能坐到现在的位子。  
“九代理所当然重视boss，他们是父子，未来整个彭格列都是xanxus的。”包括你，包括我，这是再自然不过的一件事。  
奥塔比欧莫测高深笑而不答，镜框反射出一道刺眼的光。  
“身为领导层，可以像你一样这么悠哉么？”我不喜欢他，因为他占据了应该属于我的席位——xanxus身边的席位。  
“squalo，最近彭格列很不平静，没事的话，多呆在xanxus身边比较好。”说罢，一如来时的轻悄，丢下匪夷所思的我，径自离去。

还没到书房，远远就能听见从里面传出的怒斥和指责，伴随玻璃制品破碎的声音，乱成一团。  
那是xanxus在拿属下撒气，最近他的情绪越来越浮躁，对待家族成员的方式更加暴虐无理。迎面撞上几个熟面孔，远比我们成熟的长辈的脸，满布淤青，在看清我之前，带着杀气和怨怼被赶出来，我想他们又找到可以向九代目投诉抱怨的理由和借口了。  
我推开房门，xanxus背对着我坐在书桌前的转椅上，看也没看就朝我扔来一本相当厚重的藏书——如果没能躲开，一定会被这看似最斯文最和平的读物攻击致残。  
“滚。”如果大喊大叫能震慑弱小的敌人，那么xanxus压低了音调简单吐出的一个单音节，更能教我不寒而栗。  
“是我。”  
“……”xanxus终于舍得回头瞥我一眼，继续说道，“是你就不用滚了吗？”  
“我滚了还有谁来做你左右手啊？”我很不俏皮地做了一个俏皮的表情，看看满室狼籍，再看看与此相反xanxus平静无波的脸。  
“你觉得我会缺少一两个比你更没用的废物？”xanxus挑挑眉，说得顺口是因为他怎么想的就怎么说。  
是的，不缺。可是那些废物里还有没有一个人能比我对你更忠心？  
“你让我负责解决的敌对组织头目，我已经把他们通通干掉了。”我尽量用陈述口吻向他汇报任务结果，不是要去证明我的出色，不是要去争取地位的不同，只是陈述。  
“……太慢了。”  
“喂喂，这可是你昨晚才交给我的任务，还要嫌弃速度的话，我可是很为难……唔！”话音未落，我被第二次袭来的东西砸中了肩膀，吃痛地缩了下身子，隐隐感觉到一些温热的液体正顺着手臂流淌下来。低头的瞬间，发现脚边横躺着仅仅磕碎了一个角的金刚石烟灰缸。  
“吵死了，我说什么你都要回嘴吗？”xanxus从座位上站起来，微扬着下巴审视我，尽管背对光源，他修长挺拔的模样全部笼罩在阴影之中，我却仍能清晰地感受到来自那具躯体愤怒的能量。  
“xanxus，出了什么事？”  
xanxus仿佛对我的疑问感到惊讶，甚至因为是否需要作答而迟疑几秒，这种少见的沉默多少让我产生一些不安，然后他对我伸出右手。  
我不疑有他地走上前，近乎诚挚地在他面前单膝跪下。  
这是一项仪式，古老的彭格列家族创定的，守护者向他的首领发誓效忠的庄严仪式。  
我就要拾起那双王者的手，用心亲吻。  
“你在做什么？”这时xanxus富有磁性的优雅声调在我头顶突然响起，他冷静得出奇，冷静得我几乎听得出来里面带有多少讥讽。“你以为你是谁？恩？大垃圾。”  
我睁开因为陶醉而闭紧的双眼，xanxus那犹如古罗马最富才情的吟游诗人般美妙的嗓音俨然一把冰刀，穿透了我的心脏，凝结我的热血。  
xanxus抓住我流血不止的肩膀，把我从地上提起来。  
“现在还不到你下跪的时候，我迟早都将成为彭格列的首领，而你，大垃圾，你很可能什么都不是。”  
“很痛啊……混蛋boss。”可恶……太可恶了！  
“我不希望还没等到我继承的那一天，你已是无名地的一堆尸骨。”他松开我，这次很难得的没有更加为难我，只是语带威胁地警告道，“最后说一遍，不要再让我看见你和彭格列的渣滓有私下来往，无论是加百罗涅还是奥塔比欧。”

自从奥塔比欧在天台与我见面的事情通过某种途径传到xanxus耳里并且引起他的不悦之后，我开始慎重选择自己落脚的场所，尽量避开任何与彭格列内部人员碰面的机会。  
除了完成越来越频繁的暗杀任务，我大多时间都在学校里，虽然同学之中也不乏争锋相对互看不爽的对象。但比起失去挑战力日渐乏味的杀戮，偶尔作弄他们显得要轻松有趣一些。  
这一年春天，我收到一封印有雄狮图鉴的航空信件，它来自久未蒙面的跳马迪诺。我犹豫了一下，没有拆开，随手压在墨水瓶下。  
闲来没事的时候，我喜欢站在xanxus身后，看他凌虐家族内那些冥顽不灵的老古董，让那些老不休们又恨又不敢同他作对。  
这样平淡的日子一直持续到三月底的某一天，xanxus亲手处死了贾伯•加内尔——彭格列一个分家首领的孙子。  
原因是……  
“那垃圾说我不是你的儿子，父亲。”  
Xanxus如此回答执意质问他杀人理由的九代，他的云淡风轻让在座的组织成员怒不可遏，尤其死者的爷爷库帕•加内尔，眼带怨恨地瞪视他，却碍于九代的面子，拼命强忍。  
Xanxus的话让九代面色一凝，多人甚至表现出明显的动摇，交头接耳窃窃私语。  
“我相信这已足够成为他的死因。”xanxus漫不经心的扫视一周，整个房间立刻鸦雀无声。“是吗？父亲。”  
九代没有回答，他看着面前年仅十六岁的儿子，看着那双渐露残暴的赤红色的双眼，缓缓叹气，已经越显苍老的手握紧了手杖，又慢慢放开。他无法认同xanxus错误的言行，更无法驳斥。他犹豫了，不知如何开口。  
Xanxus理直气壮，他回头看了眼一直站在身后的我，准备离开。  
“xanxus！”九代叫住了他，还没来得及说什么就被打断了。  
“父亲，我是彭格列未来的继承人，你把我从街头接回来也是为了这个吧？这是我生来便决定了的事实，我是你唯一的，独子。”  
九代闻言，注视着xanxus的背影扯出一抹苦笑，“是的，你是我唯一的血脉，我唯一的孩子……”  
“啊啊，果然又是眼红boss身份的渣滓。”跟着xanxus离开会议室，我忍不住得意地自言自语说个没完，“因为你拥有整个家族都无法匹敌的力量，一定会成为彭格列、不，意大利黑手党历史中最强大的首领，所以他们对未来感到恐惧了吧？”  
“……”  
“不过费尽心机来挑拨你和九代之间的关系，也太愚蠢了！”  
“吵死了！”xanxus忽然停下来，一个刹车不及，我迎面撞上他的背。突如其来的举动让我愣在原地，他燃烧着怒气的双眼中也带着迟疑。  
“不要跟过来。”他丢下这句话，在我还没看清他的表情前大步走开。  
悻悻然抓抓头，我无所事事地看看四周想确定接下来要去的地方，却发现走廊立柱的阴影中站着不知何时跟来的奥塔比欧。  
眼见无处遁藏，他笑了笑笔直地向我走来，坦诚真挚的表情一如往常，仿佛刚才并没有做过什么见不得光的事。  
“他经常对你这样？”奥塔比欧看着我的眼神里带着怜悯，这让我非常不爽。  
“不管你的事。”没好气地瞪他一眼，我完全不想在这种时期与此人有任何交集。  
“任命于这样任性的首领很辛苦吧？”奥塔比欧轻声叹息，露出一副了然于心的姿态。“就算是绝对的忠诚在他那里也完全是反效果，不听信任何人的言论，不在乎同伴的生死，我行我素……”  
无视他即将展开的高谈阔论，我决定回房间好好补个眠，这次的事件发生得太突然，以至于九代目不得不凌晨召集我们以控制局面。  
“squalo，你这样的存在对他而言应该相当棘手吧，有时候是不是也考虑一下圆滑处世呢？”  
什么意思？  
我停下脚步瞪向他，总是说些让人听不懂的废话，这个人到底想怎样？  
奥塔比欧似乎很满意自己的话成功引起了我的响应，所以笑而不语地微微鞠躬，便狡猾地告退了。  
可恶！总有一天，杀了他！

九代用极郑重的规模厚葬了加内尔的孙子，并通过各种方式弥补安抚分家受到的损失。由于这次事件，彭格列最近的气氛异常诡异，九代目身边的部署及其派系开始有意识将xanxus孤立起来，目的很明显，既然无法掌控，便将他在最大程度上进行封杀。  
但这些变化看在瓦利安眼里显得十分可笑，甚至可以说是引以为傲的谈资，它让我们明白boss在家族内的影响力已经强大到连老骨灰们都不得不防范的地步。  
只不过，当落在手中的任务越来越艰险时，我们不但无法轻松应对来自上层刻意的责难，无处不在的危机也时刻挑战着我们的极限。  
踹开房门，不到十五平米的空间内黑压压的一片，这并不是很符合彭格列整体建筑风格的房间，说白了，它只是由附属本部的独立式楼房中一间操作室改造而成。  
作为我的寝室，这里当然没有豪华的家具套组或奢侈的室内装潢，只有简单的一张木床和几张木质桌椅，唯一一扇提拉式百叶窗作为通风口，乏善可陈。  
因为平时只有睡觉会回来，大多数时间都在外行动，房内仅剩一盏还能正常发光的台灯也形同虚设。  
我踢掉脚上的短靴，拖着沾满污渍和血迹的身体倒在单人床上，没有发现黑暗中的少年因为这个举动皱了皱眉。  
在心中细数最近几次暗杀行动，强烈的疲惫感让我的精神很涣散。  
“喂。”静谧的空间内突然响起那道熟悉的嗓音，我这才绷起神经腾地坐起来，还没有动作已经被来人迅速扣住咽喉。  
“xanxus！”  
“大垃圾，我在这里站了十分钟。”他漫不经心地说道，缓缓收紧虎口。“没有警觉性很快就会被干掉。”  
想必起了玩心，直到我吐气多进气少，他才不亦乐乎地把我摔在地上。  
这是第一次，xanxus亲自来我的住处找我，几乎懒得抗议他心血来潮就欺凌我的烂习性，我想他该是有要事同我商议。  
果不其然，对于我平淡的反应他略感无聊的冷嗤一声，操起我扔在床边的长剑丢过来道，“跟上。”  
没有明确的目的地，没有命令，xanxus甚至没有再回头看我一眼，快步向前，我追着他飞扬在黑夜里的外套亦步亦趋，感觉两人皆似索命的恶鬼，不知就要倒霉的会是谁。  
穿过包围庄园的小树林，被茂密的枝桠所掩盖住的夜空此时逐渐分明起来，连同原本漆黑一片的前路也露出个大概。  
看到不远处的地面隐约反射着月光，猜测应有池塘湖泊。并未怀疑有什么古怪，我随着逐渐慢下身形的xanxus向前靠去。  
“大垃圾。”  
Xanxus悠悠叫住已经和他并排行走的我，态度很闲散，我愣了愣，原本一直绷紧了神经全身戒备，如今对比起来，反而显得小题大做。  
我垮垮肩膀，松口气，同样闲散地回应一声。  
就在这时，我感觉到前方气流明显变了，立刻条件反射推开xanxus，并利落地侧身躲过迎面而来的攻击。  
陷阱？暗杀？阴谋？  
脑海里闪过这几个词，我矮了身子躲过接踵而至的致命武器——那是一把接一把反射着寒光长度九到十英寸的锋利小刀。  
我没有拔剑，只是在躲闪的空档判断攻击来源，以及对方的目的。  
我的夜视能力因为从小锻炼的关系比普通人要强许多，这样的可视情况下，我仍能辨别暗器来自什么方向，然而对方掩藏的很好，我几乎无法捕捉敌人的动态。  
至于xanxus早在对战开始之时就将身形隐于树林之中，既不打算出手帮忙，也没有半点恼怒，反倒老神在在一副看好戏的姿态。  
这很反常。  
将得到的讯息迅速沉淀，不由咧起笑容。  
理由很简单，这样的攻势虽然凌厉但不致命，称不上威胁，更多是挑衅。显而易见的，此人并不想夺我性命。  
想玩玩吗？  
不动声色从金属腰带上取出一粒药丸大小的滚珠，我朝右手边微微晃动几步徒手截住几把向我刺来的飞刀，对方果不其然立刻朝我小腿的破绽处连发数倍暗器，却在我将手里的东西全数投掷出去冒起一阵黑烟之后失了准头，我抓住机会迅速上前，凭直觉拔出长剑找准一个方位朝黑暗处用力刺下！  
一团黑糊糊的东西应声摔倒在一旁，嘴里伴着叫喊，我的剑首划过他的颈子笔直地刺穿布料扎入土里。  
“哇！！小心点！！真的会死人的！！”  
被我掀翻的小东西噫里哇啦地在地上挣扎，我调整了一下姿势，喘口气想瞧清楚到底是什么人，竟敢跟我玩偷袭。  
却没想到趟在眼前的居然是个看起来不到8岁的小孩，直顺的金色刘海好像久未修剪，遮挡住他大半张脸，几乎看不见眼睛。一顶看起来价值不菲的环状皇冠歪歪斜斜的扣在头顶上，经过刚才的打斗也没有滑落的迹象。  
我愣住了。  
“你作弊！你作弊！刚才的比试不算数！”小鬼还在吵闹着，伸长手试图握住剑柄把它拔起来。  
我回过神，按住剑柄又把长剑刺深几分，不耐烦地质问道，“你是哪家的小鬼，怎么会跑到彭格列的地盘撒野？”  
“你才小鬼！本王子可是受邀来做客的！”  
王子？我还想继续盘问，却被人从旁边一把推开了，脚底一个踉跄，差点扑到在小鬼身上。  
看见来人，小鬼叫得更厉害，“喂，xanxus，你看见了！刚才这白毛作弊，本王子可没输！”  
听见一个8岁不到的家伙直呼boss名讳，怒从心生，我恶狠狠的瞪他一眼，碍于xanxus拦在面前，才勉强忍住补他两脚的冲动。  
“我看见了，不过你确实是输了，自己起来，贝尔菲戈尔。”xanxus眼神凌厉，但我似乎从那凌厉里闻到些兴奋的味道。  
咧嘴笑笑，名叫贝尔的小鬼发出“嘻嘻嘻”的怪异声音，撕开肩头的衣服布料，利落的站起来。  
“我通过了吧？”  
通过？通过什么？我疑惑地看向xanxus，这小鬼是他安排在这里的？什么目的？  
“如果我说没有，你会回去吗？”  
“嘻嘻嘻。”贝尔咧嘴，露出两排白牙，让人除了知道他在笑，根本辨不清他的表情。他看向我，好像很得意，“看来传说中打败杜尔的第一剑客也不怎么样嘛。”  
“什么？！”虽然明知他在挑衅，我还是无法克制的暴怒起来，被一个身高刚到自己第三根肋骨的小鬼轻视，我的自尊决不允许！“杀了你！”  
“嘻嘻嘻，来试试呀。”贝尔跳到后方，不知从哪儿变出一排小刀，似乎真想和我争出一个霸王，“大垃圾！”  
在我有所动作之前，一团赤红色的火焰突兀地朝他袭去，尽管被他勉强躲开，但是贝尔菲戈尔的脸侧仍旧传出一股子烧焦的味道。  
“吵死了。”Xanxus收回右手，不轻不重的说道，“明天去奥塔比欧那里报到的时候该怎么说知道吧？”  
“当然。”贝尔收回惊魂未定的神情，他的一举一动完全不同于普通的8岁小孩，掸了掸被烧焦的发尾，他又恢复自信的神态。“因为我是天才嘛。”

瓦利安新加入了两个叫人匪夷所思的怪胎。  
其中之一，年仅8岁，自称是某皇族的王子，明明是小鬼，却臭屁得一塌糊涂，也就是曾和我交手，擅长使用飞刀的金毛矮子。  
而另一个善用幻术，据说是受雇加入的Arcobaleno一员，xanxus叫他“玛蒙”。他长年穿着套头的斗篷，脸颊两旁刺有对称的倒三角形状，保持着婴儿的形体，没人见过他的真面目，甚至没有人能够确定他的性别。  
来到瓦利安之前，两人互不相识，可是在奥塔比欧向大家介绍彼此以后，他们以令人咋舌的速度迅速打成一片，而且在极短的时间内发展成连体婴一般如胶似漆的关系。  
金毛矮子第一眼见到玛蒙就像蜜蜂见了蜜，大概觉得玛蒙是整个瓦利安唯一一个比他还矮的矮子，又大概因为两人都是无眼怪所以特别有亲切感。  
管他呢，我恶毒又好笑地想。  
玛蒙身为传说中的彩虹七子，虽然没有见证过他的实力，但能得到xanxus的认可，想必总有原因。  
倒是瓦利安收纳了金毛矮子那样的豆芽菜，我很困惑。  
“Boss，把一个小鬼放进瓦利安，合适吗？”还是说其实贝尔菲格尔并非他表面看到的那样，而是arcobaleno的失败品，所以外表无法进化？  
Xanxus咬了一口手里的苹果没回答，那是由彭格列名下的农场刚刚采摘下送进来的新鲜水果，色泽饱和光亮无比。  
我盯着他刺猬一样竖起来的浓密黑发和长至耳根的鬓角，突然觉得他终于表现出一些符合十六岁少年该有的稚气。  
十六岁，到大不小的年纪，开始明白一些事理却又不那么明白，开始有了一些自己的见地但是见地它又不那么值得一提，任性，叛逆，要求平等，更多还是归于稚嫩。但对于这样一个生活在意大利最有权势的黑手党家族庇荫下的贵族子弟而言，少年嚣张跋扈狂妄暴戾并且要求永远高人一等已为天性。  
“嗙”地一声闷响，我一下子回过神，被苹果核砸中脑袋的我简直不知道用什么表情去回应扔我的人。  
“你要再随便向我扔垃圾，我就……”我的咬牙切齿还没起到作用就被打断。  
“就怎样？”xanxus慵懒地甩手，从座位上站起来，完全没把我的威胁放心上，闲散地走向我。  
微微愣住，就怎样？我还没想好。  
他就笑了，笑得嗜血，伸出两指扣住我的下巴，在我干瞪眼发呆的情况下，扬起另一只手结结实实扇了我一巴掌，并且吐出三个字。“大，垃，圾。”  
话音未落，整个人已经扑将上去。  
我似乎看见xanxus的眼里写着一些疑惑。  
他没有做好准备，我想。身为这个家族一人之下万人之上的娇子，他永远做不好在自己地盘被人欺到头上来打的准备。  
但我没有停下来。  
我揪住他的衬衫领子，抡起拳头就想给他一下，实际上我确实挥下去了，只是被他五指一张拦在半空。很快局面就彻底颠覆，被压制在地板上的变成了我。  
我没有拔剑，这是对这位彭格列下任继承人最大的退步，尽管早在我扑上去的那一刻起就把他的身份当做了狗屁。  
他也没有点燃死气焰，这是对我这个小跳蚤最大的侮辱，因为他认为对付一个小跳蚤不需要任何武器。  
只是令xanxus真正不解的，是身为彭格列九代目唯一的血缘，从被街头捡回来的那天起，就再也没有人可以在他面前撒野，一直跟屁虫一样跑在他身后的我，竟敢因为彼此都已习惯的出言不逊而对他大打出手。  
我俩僵持不下，见我反常地胡搅蛮缠，xanxus也从最开始的戏谑变成认真殴打。  
是的，殴打，因为我坚信他揍在我身上的拳头远比我挠在他脸上的抓痕有效许多。  
我用力挣扎伸长手抓住他的头发，他的头发跟我想象的一样，又硬又扎，虽然我也很想纯爷们儿似地跟他较量，但被揍到后来我只能找机会意思意思反抗一下。  
不甘心，真是不甘心。这家伙怎么敢这么强？怎么敢这么不把我当回事儿。  
我乘乱奋力一拉，死死抱住他的手不松开，迅速呲出牙。  
这一架，当然还是我输了，事后想来各种蹊跷。我很少输，但从头到尾不到十分钟的争斗，让我都不清楚自己是怎么输的。我想，对这个人，我始终没有办法作出像样的攻击。  
反观xanxus作为胜方，胜得十分轻松，可抬起手看着自己破损的衬衣之下一排殷红的牙印，嘴角还是抽搐了一下，心思急转。  
想来想去大概都觉得威严被冒犯，对着还摊在地上喘气的我就是一阵狠踢，尤其对准小腿。  
疲了，任他踢，只是有几下踢痛了，总忍不住瑟缩。  
我躺平在冰凉的大理石上，望着天花板，思绪飘渺，不知道在想什么，又什么都没想，就这么一直躺着。  
“哦喂，xanxus！”我嚷了一声，没动静。  
我躺着。  
“哦喂喂！xanxus！”我又嚷了一声，还是没动静。  
我就还是躺着。  
“有人没人，给个反应！”我继续嚷嚷。  
这回换来一个爆栗敲在头顶。  
“嘶……痛痛痛痛……”我缩下脖子，没起来，不过有点乐。  
Xanxus在我脚边蹲下，我没搭理他。  
他没怎么犹豫，很粗鲁地掀起我左腿的裤脚并卷高，曝露在空气中的皮肤正染着血，他凶神恶煞地瞪我好像在骂“还说不是大垃圾？”。  
“……你想说什么？”他约莫想一直无视我，却被我吵得很烦，口气十分恶劣的问道。  
“……”这次换我装聋作哑。  
“喂！问你话！”他可没我那耐性，直接把我抓起来，恨不得再踢几脚解恨。  
我不乐了，回瞪他。  
“你想测试的，是贝尔还是我？”  
我想说，我为你杀人，我为你挑战剑帝，我为你变成残废，我为你背弃彭格列背弃家族，我为你……那小鬼凭什么只是擦伤了我的腿，你就那么简单让他加入？  
但我不能说，我知道这些“为了”在我看来并不算什么，一方面不想跟个小我一半的低龄矮子比较什么，一方面所有的“为了”似乎更像是“为了”自己，所以我选择了最简单的回答。  
“你不信我。”  
是的，他不信任我，在我做了这么多以后，他仍旧不信任我，无论能力或者忠诚，这比所有无关紧要的事更加让我难以接受。  
“就算是绝对的忠诚在他那里也完全是反效果，不听信任何人的言论，不在乎同伴的生死，我行我素……”  
奥塔比欧清亮的声音在脑海中回放。  
我摇晃脑袋，努力把那些废话甩出去，缓慢从地上爬起来将背脊挺得笔直，我在xanxus嘲讽的眼神里渐行渐远。

从没想过有一天，我不但成为彭格列部众眼中的另类，也变成了瓦利安的奇葩。  
我近乎偏执地接下了所有最高级别的任务，既不假托他人，也不需要队员合作。这在大部分渣滓眼中无疑是非常疯狂的举动，不过我不在乎他们想什么，我只想变强，更强，强到……无人可敌。  
在这期间，xanxus找我谈过一回，他问我为什么，我让他别管我。  
后来，有个意料之外的人物继xanxus以后成为第二个莅临我狗窝的贵客。  
“squalo，可以告诉我你为什么这么做吗？”九代支开了他的几个部下，和我一对一的坐在这间呈现破败之色的房间里，语重心长。  
我难得沉默了，心想不愧是父子，连问话都不带变样的。只是不知道劳动他大驾特地来此劝说的原因，也不知道我到底做了什么不该做的事，很茫然。  
九代气度雍容，不急不缓，坐在我那落灰挺严重的小木椅上居然也散发着身为庞大黑手党集团首领应该具备的气场。  
他看我发着呆，没有催促，环顾四周，打量那些摆设。  
“Boss是我见过最强的人。”我没头没脑的开腔，九代回头注视我，目光是长辈特有的慈祥。“前几天我在不知道的情况下和贝尔菲戈尔交过手，那小鬼用几把小刀伤了我。”  
他点点头表示了然。  
“我s.squalo要成为唯一配得上追随xanxus的剑客。”我咬牙切齿，这是堵上所有觉悟要达成的执念。  
“首先，我想告诉你，贝尔并不是普通的孩子，他之所以投靠彭格列，是因为一个月前他亲手杀死了自己的双胞胎哥哥吉尔菲戈尔。”九代像是亲眼目睹了现场，声音不再平稳，微微皱起眉。“他很早就察觉到自己喜好杀戮的本性，并且非常残忍，就某些方面而言，他很有才能。”  
要说不惊讶是完全不可能的，和贝尔接触以前，我不相信能把残忍这个词用在一个小鬼身上。但无论是谁，我都不应该轻易的被其所伤。  
“其次，你必须明白，squalo，你现在还太年轻，不要急于求成，虽然我们并没有经常见面，但我知道，你会打败杜尔绝对与运气无关，我相信你的实力假以时日一定能够成为意大利第一剑客……所以不要轻易送死。”  
九代还是说出了今天会面第一句也是唯一一句重话。  
我很想理解为这是他身为首领必须劝阻像我一样不知好赖的人时不得不使出的决绝，但他确实清楚地让我认知到自己能力的匮乏。  
愤怒在心中火急火燎地烧，气他小瞧我，也气自己为什么这么没有说服力。直到他说出接下来的话……  
“其实你不用给自己太大压力，奥塔比欧同我商议过，我们打算让你接替杜尔担任瓦利安的首领一职。”九代不动声色就浇熄了我满腔怒火，这是我想都没有想过的发展。“我本来不想这么早告诉你，毕竟你才十六岁……但是继任瓦利安是迟早的事，我想有必要让你知道。”  
我支支吾吾吞吞吐吐，咿呀半天才吐出一个问句，“那boss……？”  
他大概没有想到我会提起xanxus，愣了愣，随后扯出一个苦笑，“他是我的儿子，总有一天要代替我执掌彭格列，瓦利安毕竟不是他最终归属。”  
闻言，我有些释怀，无论别人怎么挑拨，他始终把xanxus当做唯一的继承人来培养。  
目送九代离开，我突然变得无所事事，擦了擦搁置在床边的长剑，翻了翻堆在写字台上的书籍，心情雀跃，俨然已经静不下心思考别的问题。  
我换了一身干净的衣服，关上房门朝前厅走去，我已经很久没有过去，路上碰见几个熟悉面孔，他们看着我的眼神都很讶异。我咧嘴朝他们嗤笑，便快速经过。  
我走的太快，以至于还没看清迎面跑来的人是谁就和他撞在一起。  
被我撞翻的小个子，穿着大俩号的红黑条纹T恤，半边肩露在外面，他揉着额头的时候，我只能看见那远长过手臂的袖子而看不见他的手。  
一团黑紫色物体飘在我们头顶，来来回回上上下下。  
“你这白毛……”贝尔菲戈尔没好气的瞪着我，如果我能看见他的眼睛，想必是在瞪我。  
“哟，squalo。”奶声奶气的声音在头顶响起，玛蒙正饶有兴致的围着我打转。  
“喂！！你们跑这么急是要去哪儿？”尽力告诉自己不要同小屁孩计较，我问向看起来更小的玛蒙。  
“瓦利安紧急集合，你不知道吗？”回答的却是贝尔。  
“紧急集合？”  
“半个小时之前，boss下达口讯，把所有成员都召集回来了。”  
我一愣，这件事我完全没有听说，方才兴奋的感觉荡然无存，大脑迅速冷却下来，我装作了然于心的样子和他们一起走向会议室。

Xanxus看见我们进来，轻描淡写地扫我一眼，大部分队员都已在会议室集合，他正从奥塔比欧手里接过一沓资料扔在桌上。  
瓦利安很少遇到需要全员会合的情况，在场不少人我也只有例行会议时见过几次。  
奥塔比欧脸色很难看，一向正派的他显得比平常任何时候都要严肃刻板。  
“这是这次需要除掉的人名清单，数量很大，全部记牢以后，销毁资料。”xanxus的声音因为压抑着怒气而显得过于冷酷。  
我拿起那张纸抬头看他，却不料他也正在看我，只是那眼神带着我从未见过的复杂，一时之间竟然难以读懂。  
我想告诉他，没关系，再困难的事情我总能为他办到，无论什么。  
“现在分配任务。”奥塔比欧咬字清晰的喊着众人的名字，我静静等着，等着看是哪几个倒霉鬼要落在我手里。“……鲁斯小队负责C组，蒙特多小队负责E组，列威小队负责F组……”  
我忍不住用指节敲打起木质桌面，不厌其烦的听着一个个熟悉的队友被叫到，却惟独没人叫到我。  
“……索伊尔小队负责M组，杰利小队负责N组，以上，如果还有什么不明白，可以……”  
“开什么玩笑？！奥塔比欧，我呢？！你没有分配任何事情给我！”我拍案站起，忍无可忍地冲着那个白净斯文的男人怒吼起来。  
“这……”他为难地看了看xanxus，后者没有理会，他又看了看我，不知如何作答。  
我听见有人窃窃私语，那些议论声让我更加恼怒，抱着玛蒙蹲在角落的贝尔仿佛也在得意地嬉笑。这时xanxus站起来，极其轻巧的对着所有人说，“没有问题就散会，你们只有48小时完成各自的任务，我要求在最短的时间内得到答复。”  
我下意识握紧拳头，没有义肢的右手几乎和左手一样冰冷，手心却在冒汗。  
“为什么没有我？”四周的人群立刻散去，奥塔比欧尴尬的告退，整个会议室很快只剩我和xanxus而已。  
“没有什么为什么。”xanxus一言概括，似乎多说一句都懒。  
“今天紧急集合的事，没有一个人通知我，如果不是碰见贝尔和玛蒙，我根本不会到场！最奇怪的是你居然没有安排任务给我？！”我穷追不舍地质问他，感觉一股寒气正从脚底直串到头顶。  
他又回到位子上坐下，有一下没一下地翻弄那堆白底黑字。接着一道火光燃起，将它们烧成灰烬。  
“老头子跟你说了什么？”他问得直截了当，我已经十分习惯他满布彭格列的信息渠道，就像他的父亲不用亲自过问也能知道我们在做什么一样。  
“他想让我继任杜尔的职务。”事情到了这一步，隐瞒不报也没什么意思。  
“还有呢？”他显然不相信会这么简单。  
“没了。”  
“没了？”xanxus挑眉，将信将疑，反复咀嚼这两个字的含义，末了低低切切的笑起来，像是听到什么有趣的事，越笑越大声，直到肆无忌惮笑得猖狂。“很好，squalo，你可以跟我行动，就在今晚。”  
我不知道他到底在计划什么，这样大规模甚至包括首领在内的倾巢而出我还是第一次遇到，除了隐约不安，暗自松口气。  
最起码他并没打算放弃我，只是在质疑我的可靠度……按下心中不爽，我点点头，快速走出去，却没发现关上门的一霎那，更加炽烈的怒气在xanxus眼底燃烧。

很快我又重新回到会议室，带着一系列武器和辅助用品。我坐到xanxus对面，用绷带将那把惯用的长剑同左手义肢一遍又一遍缠紧。  
他寐着眼静静看我忙活，一语不发。  
我取出几粒上次对战贝尔时使用过的药丸状滚珠一一塞进金属腰带暗藏的缝隙里，这是彭格列的枪械师出于兴趣额外研发能起到烟雾弹作用的微型道具，在和那些渣滓彻底断绝来往之前，出于好奇我曾向他要来几粒作为备用。通常只在判断任务很紧急目标很棘手的情况下才会拿出来，现在余货也所剩不多。  
一切准备工作就绪，我站起来像个士兵，等待首领发号施令。  
“噗嗤”一声，xanxus就在我眼前大笑起来。  
我是不习惯他的笑容的，虽然看起来相当稚气，但还是十分可恶。  
我傻愣着，足足愣了五分钟，就在我开始盘算是否要再尝试揍他一顿的时候，他才结束没完没了的戏谑。  
“你笑够没有！”我没好气的瞪他，最近xanxus身上那种纨绔子弟固有的顽劣习性简直是变本加厉。  
“你为什么加入瓦利安？”  
“什……”这是哪儿跟哪儿？  
“为什么跟着我？大垃圾。”  
挠头，我被问住了。这个问题并不难回答，我只是不明白他为什么挑这个时候问我。  
“嘛，算了。”他也不执着于答案，呼出一口气，面对落地窗外的月光从单人沙发上站起来，带着少年气息的修长身体投下一道诡异的阴影，一直拉伸至我脚下。当他回头看我，我辨不清他脸上的表情，隐约觉得在笑，饱含冰冷的肃杀之气和意味不明的亢奋。“好好享受夜晚吧，大垃圾！”  
说罢，xanxus推开落地窗飞身从阳台跃下。  
我望着他消失的地方，只迟疑了一秒，便迅速跟上。

好比地狱。  
这是我此时此刻唯一的感想。  
砍掉想要拼死一搏向我扑来的敌人，我乘空擦去挡住眼睛的液体。  
那不是我的血，在瓦利安队员的包围圈中杀戮，我没有受伤的可能。  
看着四周血流成河尸横遍野，不知不觉我的衬衫上已经找不出一块干净的地方。与其说这是一次暗杀任务，不如说更像一次屠杀，我们压倒性的人员优势和先进的枪械武器把对手的防御冲得分崩离析，当他们再也做不出像样的反抗，就只好选择蒙头逃跑或者坐以待毙。  
“喂，squalo，这里可不适合发呆。”头顶传来玛蒙不带感情的声音，稍远处贝尔菲戈尔正踩在尚未死透的敌人身上恶趣味的手持小刀愚弄对方。  
渐渐的我开始明白我们在做什么。  
我们正在对一个家族进行株连式的清剿。在黑手党之间，这种情况偶有发生，因为利益因为版图因为仇恨因为女人……但彭格列一向以关系制衡为原则管理组织，成立之初就很抵制这种泯灭人性的纯复仇行为，现在究竟出于什么目的要对这么虚弱的一股势力连根拔除我们无从得知。  
胡乱用衬衫衣角擦了擦剑身，我随手扭断了被身边队员钳制却仍在拼命挣扎的女人的脖子。  
归根结底我仍旧是个天生的杀手。  
注视着前方在鬼哭狼嚎的求救声与喊杀声中越来越亢奋的xanxus，我身上流淌的嗜杀之血也在迅速蒸腾，从未体验过的快感正充斥着全身每一个细胞，我狂吼一声以释放那种心痒难耐的瘾，声音在混乱不堪的场面下竟也显得格外鲜明，贝尔抬头看我一眼咧嘴嬉笑，我几乎听见从他牙缝里传出惯有的尖细笑声，只不过这次我并不讨厌。  
我一路疯狂的砍杀，向xanxus挨近。  
捏碎最后一人的天灵盖，他停下来喘息，把充满浓烈血腥味的空气纳入胸中，仰头回味那点微不可查的甜。有一瞬间，我几乎把他当做一头有着美丽皮毛的嗜血野兽，正咬破挑战者的咽喉倨傲地俯瞰苍生，而众人凝望他的表情如遇鬼神，满是敬畏和向往。  
我为眼前的景象所震慑，心脏猛然跳动一下就像再也记不起该如何运作般失去规律。  
大概察觉到我的视线，隔着层层叠叠的人影，他准确的捕捉到我的位置，怒瞪，天生赤红的双目仿佛要淌血一样，在黑夜里反射出妖异的光芒。  
“我们到底要杀谁？”我听见自己的声音在风中幽幽响起，异常轻飘，问出口的同时连自己也怔住了。  
他没有回答。  
“Boss，我们到底要杀谁？”我嚷着嗓门又问一遍。  
“……闭嘴。”  
我猛地抓住他的手，下了死力气，让他终于正视我，让他终于为了不能轻易挣脱我而恼怒，“今天的任务不是彭格列下达的，对不对？”我已经相当确信这一点。  
“你要是害怕可以先滚。大垃圾。”他平静地看着我，没有想象中的暴跳如雷，反而透露出寻衅的意味。  
“本大爷有什么好怕的？！”我回他一个不屑的眼神，明知是激将法，还是上当，“不管你想做什么，我都奉陪到底！”大海里的鲨鱼咬住的东西怎么可能轻易松口？  
他作出一个看起来代表满意的表情，便不再理会我，纵身跃入黑暗之中，我紧随其后朝着敌人的巢穴凶猛逼近。  
相比之前人间炼狱般的修罗场，此地简直死寂得可疑，这是藏匿于野林深处的一座破败别馆，看得出年代相当久远，已被废弃很长时间，天顶部分损毁非常严重。  
附近没有生物活动的迹象，更或者被人刻意处理过了。  
我们彼此对视，颇有默契地放慢速度谨慎前行，在距离别馆100米的地方，分头潜入东西两侧进行探查。  
五分钟不到，我杀掉几个暗藏在别馆内部伺机埋伏的渣滓，这些失败的可怜虫临死都不明白自己是怎么丢掉小命的。  
我在乌漆抹黑的房间里凭借天光打量周围，发现这是个临时据点，陈设虽然老旧，但仍在使用，桌面上摊放着驻守人员百无聊赖之时消遣用的扑克牌，沙发脚则累积着厚厚的烟头和零散的空酒瓶。  
在囚禁谁，还是保护谁？  
我又回到几具尸体旁，仔细摸索一遍，想从他们身上找到一些可用讯息。  
越找越唏嘘，他们的行头与其说杀手，不如说保全，里里外外没有拿得出台面的设备零件。然后我注意到了他们的衬衣纽扣，那粒透明微小的玩意儿上，雕刻着极其眼熟的精致图徽……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！”  
一声凄厉的惨叫从我身后响起，撕裂一切伪装出的寂静。  
那是xanxus所在的位置。  
我以最快速度狂奔而去。  
声音的来源处，一具年近古稀的衰老躯体正被xanxus扣住咽喉浮空吊起，嘴里发出恐怖的嘶喊，他们脚边陈横着男女不一几个死人。  
老头还在垂死挣扎，但xanxus显然不打算让他轻松断气。  
走近之后，我看清了那人的脸。  
“Boss。”  
“都解决掉了吧？”  
“是。”  
“啊啊！！畜生！！你们这些畜生！！！！你们杀了贾伯还不够还要赶尽杀绝！！！”  
他正是孙子被xanxus以逆反罪处决的加内尔当家人——库帕•加内尔。  
也就是说，今天展开的行动，是一次内部肃清，并且所有指令皆来自独立暗杀部队瓦利安最高领导xanxus，没有通过彭格列核实，更别提向九代通报了。  
我们在造反。  
现在才察觉到这个事实似乎为时已晚。  
“你以为背地里网罗渣滓们拟定反对协议，妄想废除我十代继承人的身份还不足以让你们全家死上一千次一万次吗？”  
我站在一旁听得胆战心惊，xanxus想要查出这些勾当相当容易，加内尔这是明摆着找死。  
“你这样的人不配统领彭格列！！”库帕口不择言地怒斥，却掩盖不住眼里的绝望。  
“哈哈哈哈！！！！我不配？那么，废物，你告诉我，除了我还有谁能？还有谁敢？”xanxus爆出猖狂的笑声，毫无预警地捏住他的手腕，将他的食指掰到了扭曲的角度。  
库帕全身打颤，疯狂的摇头，惊惧地瞪着面前年轻稚气又无限恐怖的脸。  
“告诉我呀。”xanxus一用力，那只枯柴似的手指就被生生折断了。  
这无疑带给库帕巨大的痛苦，引得他杀猪般的嚎叫，口里颠三倒四地叨叨着“畜生畜生。”  
Xanxus突然有了难得的耐心，他好整以暇地看着快要昏厥的库帕，没有半点怜悯。“彭格列十代首领，除了我还能是谁？嗯？”语毕，中指也被折断了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”  
“Boss！”我喊住玩的不亦乐乎的xanxus，今夜的他实在有些走火入魔。  
就像没有听见，直到他轮番折断了可怜的老头七根手指才把他放开扔在地上。  
其间库帕失禁两次，被折磨得进气多出气少。他抖着嘴唇痛得连叫也叫不出来，濒临崩溃地涕泪交错，匍匐在xanxus脚边，语气从怨恨变为乞讨。  
“你放过我吧……xanxus……你是唯一的继承人……我错了……错了……求你放我一条生路吧！”  
Xanxus嫌恶地踢开他，眼露凶光，经历了一夜高度刺激的杀戮，他就像被注入强力兴奋剂，兽性难消。  
“过来，大垃圾。”  
我闻声走过去单膝跪在他身边。  
“杀了他。”  
我看见库帕疯狂的向后退缩，似乎那样就还能救回自己一条小命。  
我没有动。  
“怎么不动手？”xanxus挑起眉毛，脸色不悦。  
“Boss，到此为止吧。”我恭敬地低下头，用最不可能惹恼他的语气劝说道，“我们今天已经杀光了加内尔所有成员。他是彭格列分家的首领之一，是九代的亲信，不能再……”  
Xanxus勃然大怒，伸出长腿把我踹翻在地。  
“何时轮到你来告诉我什么能做什么不能做了？”  
我咬牙从地上爬起来，有些恍惚。  
不远处的库帕见状却像吃了还魂丹，突然支起上身，朝xanxus歇斯底里地叫喊，“你这个野种！！！还敢自称是九代的唯一血脉？？你只是他从贫民窟捡回来，身份低贱的下民！！贾伯不过说出了实情，你却杀了他！！！！！！你这个…………呜……”  
利器刺穿骨肉的沉闷声音响在耳边，滚烫的热血从我长剑拔起的地方喷溅而出。  
库帕瞪大双眼一副不可置信的模样瘫软在地，咽气前，一直重复着，“你们都被骗了，你们都被骗了……”  
我提起剑端往他脖子上轻轻一划，他再也无法发出任何声音。

Xanxus走过来对着那具已无生命迹象的皮囊连开数枪，我失神地看着他做这一切，看着彼此鲜血淋漓的模样。  
“你把他杀了。”  
“是你让我这么做的。”  
“那为什么一开始要抗命？”  
“……”因为他知道自己没活路了，说那么多只是想求个干脆，我成全他，就这么简单。“他对你不敬。”  
Xanxus冷哼一声。“我有点后悔让他死得这么容易。”  
“他已经死了，boss。”看着他，我不清楚自己是什么表情，以至于xanxus和我对视的时候明显愣了一下。  
“……”他扔掉那把打空了的手枪，找了张勉强能用的木椅坐下来。“你生个什么气？”  
“我没生气。”比起生气……我的心情……也许更接近动摇吧。  
我从来不是善良的人，也背负不少血债，杀谁，杀的是什么人对我而言并不重要，或者说我根本没有精力去思考那些是非对错。身为暗杀者，如果每次任务之后都要想东想西，一定坚持不了几天就会疯掉吧。  
但我讨厌被利用。  
“你为什么加入瓦利安？”  
又来了。  
我原地蹲下，极度亢奋之后迎来的是体力的透支，我松开绑住长剑的绷带，用比较干净的部分擦拭脸颊上的污渍。  
“我们第一次见面的时候，我就说过，只是你不记得而已。”  
忽然想起和这个人初遇时的情景，他独自站在人群之外，即使相隔很远我也能感受到来自他身上愤怒的能量，只消一眼，就叫人轻易臣服。问我为什么选择他？哪有什么原因，只不过除了他以外我不想追随任何人而已。  
“知道我们今晚为什么来这里？”他继续问道。  
我想了想，不太确定，但还是点点头。一份联名拟定的反对协议，让一个家族上百号人在一夜之间被屠杀殆尽。  
“我们触犯了瓦利安条例，xanxus。”我提醒他。或许库帕加内尔有罪，但我们没有权利直接执行处决，更别提这个人还掌管着彭格列两个以上的重要机构。  
“那又怎样？”xanxus打着哈欠，没什么兴趣在这个问题上和我纠缠不清，“别忘了，库帕加内尔是你干掉的。”  
闻言我猛地抬起头，突然想到什么，在还没把线索整理清楚之前，身体已经冲过去揪住他的衣领，大吼道，“这都是你计划好的？！”  
Xanxus非常讨厌别人对他动手动脚，尤其讨厌被人挑战底线，他弓起膝盖袭向我腹部的力度丝毫不减，在我倒地的一霎那，整个人压上来。  
“你应该感到荣幸，大垃圾。现在你我是共犯了。”他居高临下一把抓住我乱糟糟的短发逼我直视那对泛着红光的血腥双瞳。“这不是你一直想要的吗？”  
我吃痛地皱紧眉，眼角挤出泪来，腹部那一下让我差点把早饭也一并呕出。我追求的一切，真的只是“共犯”二字而已吗？我说不准xanxus到底是看透我，还是根本不懂我。  
“大垃圾，你相信命运吗？”他轻声问，也许是疼痛令我产生幻觉，为什么我从他那倨傲的双眼里看出了软弱，但很快又恢复神采熠熠，“老头子问起，我只要随便编造一个理由，今晚发生的一切都将成为你的恶行，即使有九条命也不够你死的。”  
“你做这些有什么意思？”  
“这样不是很好吗？第九代的彭格列和瓦利安再无瓜葛了，从今往后你们将直接任命于我。而老头子再也不会信任一个杀死他亲信违反家族条例的叛徒。”  
真是煞费苦心。  
我想着，怒极反笑，招来他异样的眼光。  
“你笑什么？”  
“我笑你其实很想把我留在身边吧？xanxus。你做了那么多只是要断绝我的后路让我不能背叛你而已。我都说烦了，说烦了，你要到什么时候才肯相信我？彭格列怎样，九代目怎样，关本大爷屁事啊？我想追随的明明只有你而已！！”  
我早就应该想到，他是信任我的，他是想要信任我的。否则他根本不会容忍把我留在身边，而我早该被他千刀万剐无数次了，我应该想到。  
“别往自己脸上贴金了。”他冷哼一声，我却更加认定自己的想法。  
“我都快挖出心肝来表衷心了。”  
xanxus俯低身子，低到我们鼻尖碰鼻尖，低到他的气息笼罩在我周身，我能看见他的瞳仁里映出我的脸。  
“你挖一个给我看看？”他盯住我，就像毒蛇盯住青蛙，“你敢不敢再说一遍？就算我不是彭格列的下任首领，就算我不是那老头的儿子，就算库帕说的成为现实，你还愿意呆在这儿？呆在一个什么都没有的渣滓身边？做个跟班？”  
不耐烦的把他推开一些，这样的距离简直快要闷死我。我一字一句慎重无比地说道，“我最后再说一次，你给我把耳朵挖干净听清楚了，我想追随的只有你，xanxus，无论你是谁，你是什么身份，哪怕你什么都没有，我也会追随你。我不敢说永远，但这辈子就是这样了。”顿了顿，“还有我不是跟班，你也不会变成什么渣滓。”  
他的躁郁似乎终被完结，而我似乎也终于在他永无止尽的试探中毕业。  
他还压着我，我试着踹了他一脚，他居然没有躲开，硬生生挨了一下，反而把我吓住了。  
“还不起来？”我斜眼看他，他很沉，压得我喘不过气。  
“大垃圾，你有毛病吧？”  
“啥？”怎么我就有毛病了？  
“你没觉得自己的行为很不正常？”  
“想变强算哪门子不正常？”  
Xanxus瞪我一眼，我瞪回去。  
“……下次你再敢招我，我就杀了你。”  
“什么？？”我不知道自己怎么招他了，但是他……张嘴咬住我的鼻尖，很用力，成功阻止我的抱怨。“唔！”  
然后他咬住了我的下巴，这回我连抗议都抗议不了。  
火了，抬起脚一阵乱踢。  
“别得寸进尺！再敢踢我我现在就杀了你！”  
他又发神经了他又发神经了，我立刻难得乖巧的一动不动，任他咧着牙齿在我脸上东咬西咬，甚至还舔上了。  
得寸进尺的到底是谁啊！  
“哦喂！”我努力忍耐那种又痒又疼的感觉，开始怀疑混账boss是不是肚子饿了，我可不要在这里给人生吞活剥……“你够了没啊？我又不是火腿……”  
“罗嗦。”  
“很痛喂。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“Boss……唔。”  
Xanxus这次把目标对准了我的嘴角，狠狠咬下。  
因为太用力，我们的牙齿相撞磕碰出声响，无疑是接吻了。  
而我更愿意把这當作一種攻擊，我连牙龈都震麻了，他的尖牙利嘴咬破我的下唇，我痛得不断往后仰，而伤口滲出的血味却刺激著他的神經。  
“痛痛痛痛痛……”  
“这就喊痛，还是不是男人？”他不屑地冷嗤。  
知道我是男人你还亲我？还没有原因？  
后来他居然把舌头伸了进来，一瞬间我有点恶心，那种湿滑软糯的陌生触感正一点一点舔着我的齿列，我要拼命忍住才能不咬他。  
我也看不出他有多享受，但很急切，本来嘛，两个大男人肉碰肉，能有多舒服，于是他很不满的停下来瞪我。  
“给点反应行不行？”  
“啊？”我傻眼回瞪，“什么反应？不会……”  
Xanxus几乎想揍我，大概又觉得我很滑稽，低咒一声，也不继续亲我了，反而开始脱我衣服。  
我终于有点头绪，很惊恐的扳身起来，血液直冲大脑，烧得脸滚烫，我大吼他的名字问道，“你到底要干啥？”  
他的脸上浮现出片刻疑惑，但没有持续很久，立刻发挥出最大程度的邪恶，斩钉截铁回答两字，“干你。”  
“在这儿？！”  
我也不知道为什么我首先纠结的是场合问题而非内容实质。  
他好歹环顾四周一番，自己站起来的同时把我从地上拉起来，他扣住我的手腕，拉拉扯扯又拖又拽把衣衫不整的我扔在一张落满尘埃的方桌上，期间我试图挣扎，却被他整治得连嚎带叫。  
“连这么点小事你都配合不了，我还能指望你为我去死？”  
这是xanxus的原话。  
听完气得我七窍生烟，我拼命在脑海里把他八辈祖宗骂了个遍，告诉自己他脑袋不清醒他脑袋不清醒，不要跟他计较不计较……  
“操！”当我扑倒在灰尘里后腰被一块硬呼呼的东西生生抵住，我再不能保持冷静。Xanxus到底怎么能在这种地方这种时间发情，简直叫我匪夷所思。  
我只能归咎为，杀人的快感不仅令他精神失控，就连肉体也一并勃发。  
可为什么是我？  
“喂喂！boss，你不是认真的吧？”  
哗啦一声，我的裤子连着皮带被一齐扯下，那带钩的金属扣还把大腿内侧最敏感的地方蹭出一条红杠，疼得我直往地上缩，下体凉飕飕的感觉也让我抓狂。  
都是男人我不在乎被他看个精光，大不了就当进了澡堂。问题是他胯间那已然勃起的玩意儿简直叫我诚惶诚恐。  
我侧身故技重施去抓xanxus前额的碎发，总以为自己能抵抗一下，被他无情的狠踹一下小腿就再也抵抗不起来。  
我气喘吁吁背对他弯腰僵立在原地，心想，完了。  
想象中的暴行没有到来。  
我闭着单眼回头瞧他，只见xanxus门襟大敞，裤带解下一半，隐隐约约露出伟岸的私密部位，双手扣着我的腰满头大汗。  
“你……你做没做过啊？”  
话一出口我就后悔了。  
Xanxus眼神阴翳地瞄着我，冷笑一下，弯起膝盖挤进我两腿之间。  
只听说过意大利有些贵族子嗣有这种嗜好，但从来也没真正碰上过，更不相信两个男人能发生什么。说白了，如果xanxus是个女人，我还能说出没吃过猪肉也看过猪跑之类的云云，现如今他不是女人，我就连猪跑也没见过了。  
看得出来他也是第一次遭遇男对象，不过在这方面……他的经验怎么样也应该比我丰富的多。  
于是他异想天开地吐了口唾沫抹在手心，伸出两根手指向我身后探去……我把脸紧紧贴在桌子上，嘴里吃着灰，一睁开眼四周都是尸体，想哭哭不出来。  
“哦喂，xanxus，我是第一次，你别把我玩儿死了……”我适时开口提醒一下，虽不是很了解做这事的含义，但我仍旧希望能保住一条小命。如果早知道所谓追随还得伺候他干这事儿，我刚才一定不会把话说得像结婚誓词一样地老天荒海枯石烂此恨绵绵无绝期。  
后来，xanxus又喂了我一顿好揍，换来的是给我机会让我扎紧了自己的裤腰带，后来，这混蛋把自己那根玩意儿塞进了我嘴里，叫我给他放出来，我用我拙劣的技术把他服侍得勉勉强强，后来，鲁斯维亚，列威，贝尔和玛蒙及时到场，我差点扑上去亲他们的嘴，后来，我想，我终于真正属于这只队伍，就算过程堪称脱轨，至少我不用再挖心肝给混蛋boss审核。

懒洋洋地窝在天台上属于我自己的地盘，今天天气很好，我出来晒太阳。  
灭掉加内尔全家之后，瓦利安所有行动彻底被叫停，我们成了一群无业散户，没有任务，没有计划，勃然大怒的九代目下了禁令，限制我们所有人的活动范围。任凭xanxus万分暴跳如雷，万分栽赃嫁祸，万分指桑骂槐，都没获准特赦。  
“这地方不错嘛！本王子征收了！嘻嘻嘻！”  
我睁开一只眼，看见金毛小矮子抱着一团黑紫色物体在面前蹦跶，我没搭理他，继续闭目养神。  
加内尔一役耗了我真气，除了被xanxus又是施暴又是虐待打得我全身没一处好皮以外，最主要是我精神上受到了极大刺激。  
有几天我硬是没睡好，连夜连夜做着xanxus免费上了我的噩梦，以至于我一直没敢继续跑去做跟屁虫。  
“白毛大嗓门，你还活着吧？”贝尔用脚尖踢了踢我，我翻个身还是没理他。他和玛蒙对视一眼，也懒得招惹我，兴高采烈的跑到栏杆边自娱自乐去了。  
谁都知道瓦利安这次惹了大祸，被处分是迟早的事，运气好，就是连贬三级开除彭格列，一旦九代考虑按规矩办事，那我们都得玩完。  
这是暴风雨前的宁静呢，可要好好享受。  
“嗙”地一声，天台那扇本就经受过我拳脚多次洗礼各种摇摇欲坠的木门在我手边被踹飞出来，我皱紧眉，强忍住不发作，一动不动保持原状趟在被太阳晒得很暖和的地板上。  
“superbia.squalo！！！”高大好比金刚的黑发男子冲进来，嘴里喊着我的大号。  
不用看也知道是谁，所以就更不想看。  
“squalo！！”他还在嚷嚷，嘴边俩撇颇有型的小胡子随着嘴型上下飞舞。“喂！说你呢！”  
他站在我身边拼命想引起我的注意，我一直挺住没吭声。  
列维斯坦就是这么一个人，虽然接触不多，不过交谈几次你就能把他整个结构从上到下从里到外剖析得全面、透彻。他是瓦利安里，唯一一个如果被冷落就会一直骚扰你，直到你正视他为止的家伙。  
“Boss召见，还不赶紧起来！！？”  
说到对xanxus的衷心，这个人也是数一数二，只不过列维加入瓦利安一年，至今为止还没能力从B组晋级进入A组，于是没有机会成为他的亲信。  
可惜我现在最不想见的就是xanxus，更不想被他传唤。  
我坐起来，掏掏耳朵，看向列维焦急的脸，漫不经心地问道，“说了什么事没有？”  
列维老实到愚钝地摇头。闻言，我又重新躺下。  
“Boss只召见你一个！”  
手心冒汗，那就更不想去了！  
“让他等等，只叫我肯定不是急事。”  
“你胆子越来越大了，大垃圾。”  
嗖地一下，我坐直了，不但坐直了还迅速爬起来立正站好，几乎就要向来人行军礼。  
“Boss！”列维就真的行了个军礼。  
真是白痴啊，我暗自摇头。  
“哟！boss，你也上来晒太阳么？”贝尔注意到这边的人群，于是携带玛蒙一起过来。  
“都下去，奥塔比欧在找你们。”xanxus不带感情地说道，只瞪我。  
“找我们做什么？”  
“你们今天都没签到吧？”他斜扫一眼众人，很快天台就只剩我俩了。  
“我突然觉得还是有必要挖出你的心看一看才放心。”xanxus语气不善，口吐恶言，盯着我的眼神极其血腥。  
我甩甩手，也不装了，软绵绵地侧身一倒靠在墙上打哈欠。  
啐了口我的烂德行，他倒没怎么生气，走到对面学我侧身靠着墙，只不过离我很近很近。  
我下意识向后缩了缩。  
“你干嘛？”我的小动作被他一眼就识破了，但他今天看起来心情很好，没跟我计较，往前蹭蹭又靠到我跟前。  
我怕我又一不小心【招】了你。这句没敢说出口，“你挡着太阳了。”  
“老子就是太阳。”说完，顿觉自己有点白痴，xanxus狠狠皱起眉，瞪我一眼。  
瞪我做啥……又不是我逼你要这么说……  
“你找我啥事？”  
他沉默下来，抬头看看蓝天白云，又看看我。  
“是不是瓦利安保不住了？”  
我投石问路，但是这块石头选得太沉，在他那里砸起惊涛骇浪，xanxus眼里闪着红光恶狠狠地掐住我脖子。  
“谁说保不住？！我的东西谁敢碰？！”  
“咳咳咳……好好好……当我没问，我错了……”  
还错得挺离谱，你千万不能以为这人万年难得好心情，就得寸进尺小瞧他的杀伤力。  
他吊起眉毛，瞅住我，没想多久，就收紧手臂把我拖到他的控制范围以内，呲牙咬住我脖子。  
这似曾相似的举动直接勾起我恐怖的回忆。  
“别别别，我没招你我没招你！！！”  
Xanxus置若罔闻，从底下掀起我本来就穿得松散的衬衫下摆，低声威胁。“你老实点，我今天不想打你。”说完开始解我的裤腰带。  
我万分愁苦。你让我老实我就能老实？换我对你做这事儿你早把我秒了！！  
不消一分钟，他就卸了我的长裤瞬间把我扒个精光，比上次好点儿的是，这回他没让金属扣伤着我，我光着两条腿，忍不住打颤，整个脸涨得通红，乃至于胸口也通红，乃至于全身上下都通红。  
“你怎么这么白？”他很嫌弃的抓起我胳膊翻来翻去地看，就像挑一兜白菜。  
“你到底在想什么？？”我歇斯底里地吼，被他一把捂住嘴，只能唔唔唔骂个不停。  
“吵死了，把上次的事做完。”  
想做完你找女人啊！！我在心底呐喊。  
他先在我后腰上捏了一把又用力一扭，痛得我跳起来。妈的，什么恶趣味！！！不带这样整人的！！  
你不如杀了我吧杀了我吧杀了我吧！！！我很想像个被侵犯的大家闺秀一样咬舌自尽以表清白，但最终还是迫于xanxus的淫威，只敢瞎嚷嚷和意思意思踢他两下。  
“还瘦。一点肉都没有。”他仍在嫌弃。  
我没肉，真的不好啃，不好啃呀不好啃！！你放过我吧！！  
像他说的一样，他今天真没打我，除了在我身上又咬又捏，半点暴力也没使，顶多算凌辱。  
我海起胆子抬脚想大幅度地给他一下，却被他顺势握住脚踝。松开我的嘴从裤子口袋里摸出一管软膏状的东西，艰难的用单手扭开胡乱挤在手心里。  
“这大白天的！荒郊野岭的！！万一贝尔他们回来……”你还让我活不活？  
嘴巴得到自由，我立刻开始徒劳地费尽心思试图动之以情晓之以理劝说他放弃。  
“他们不敢。”xanxus忙着手里的活计，也不忘跟我侃词儿。  
我看见他把挤出来的东西向我身后抹去，还在纠结他想干嘛，猛地一下，就感觉有异物从那个洞口戳进身体。  
我张口结舌，无声地叫出来，一瞬间不明所以的恐惧爬满全身。  
“总算找到了。”我听见xanxus这么说，语带得意。“这什么表情啊，只不过是手指而已。”  
我以极度猥琐的姿势被他压在墙上，抖着嘴半天说不出话。  
“你你你你………我我我我我……”  
“大垃圾，别这么一下就吓傻了。”他皱眉，有些急切地弯曲搁在我身体里的手指。“还没开始呢。”  
“……我……我……我杀了你。”我不知道他从哪儿看来的损招，但无疑自上次强奸未果之后他就花了功夫研究这事儿。如果说刚才只是觉得有点冰有点痛有点怪有点脏还恶心，现在只有无尽的屈辱把我淹没。  
“你倒是敢。”语毕，刚放进两根指头就没耐心了，掏出自己的东西，把下半身挤进我两腿间。“谁让你招我。”  
“我没招你！！！”心脏惊得发颤，我没想过跟xanxus做这事儿，没想过跟任何人做这事儿。有时候有点反应或者梦遗，我都没放在心上，我知道在这年纪谁都有这毛病。  
他硬说我招他，我连怎么招他的都没印象，凭什么他连发情也要把责任推到我身上？  
“别动！再动伤着你！”他开始缓慢的把东西往入口送，尝试几次没有成功，又挤去大半管软膏涂在彼此要连接的地方，嘴里骂骂咧咧。“操，太紧了。”  
他陡然抬头瞪我，“放轻松，你绷那么紧要怎么进去啊？！”  
那你别进啊！！  
他把我整个抱起来，双脚离地的一刹那，我手忙脚乱地紧搂住他的脖子，以防摔下去。  
我被他顶得生疼，咬紧牙关不妥协。  
“我没招你……”  
他翻个白眼，把我抵在墙上，凶神恶煞的说，“我要进去，现在就要！你给我放松！”  
这时我才发现，他的脸也是绯红一片，皱紧的眉头比起平日来，少了暴躁，多了强忍，正努力克制什么，也许是鬼迷心窍，我看着有些心软，他趁这机会扶住私密一个挺身，用力刺了进去。  
“唔……”  
我俩同时发出一声低吟，他因舒爽和些微被紧锁的疼痛而发出声音，我则是拼命忍住尖叫的冲动。  
我真是佩服我自己，被他那根玩意儿硬塞进后庭那么窄小的地方还能不砍人。  
他试着动了一下，立刻引起我高度紧张。  
“操，真麻烦。”  
大概是认知到如果不让我很好的接受他也没办法肆意发泄，xanxus伸手探向我前端。  
“别碰！”  
我吓得直往后缩，连自己都没怎么碰过的地方正被他控制在手心，他又用嫌弃的眼神瞥我，我发誓真的想揍他了。“你没自己弄过？从来没有？”  
我边躲边摇头。遇到特殊情况我通常都是冲个冷水澡草草解决，没费什么心思。  
他哈哈贱笑一声，好像有点满意。“你别糊弄我，彭格列那些渣滓应该没少一起看黄片吧？”  
我没去想就摇头，只关心xanxus接下来要做什么。  
他凑过来，贴近我的耳朵，语带挑逗地问，“你真的是第一次？是不是那只断手不实用？”  
我瞪他，开始喘，他气息喷撒在我耳廓，引起我异样的颤抖，只犹豫了一下，就开始抚玩手里的东西。  
说到底也是血气方刚的年纪，我很快有了反应，但那只是生理上的，在我忍不住呻吟一声之后，他继续开始在我体内攻城略地。  
“你轻点……轻点……痛死我了……”  
我又痛又窘又咬牙切齿，赤裸的后背一直在粗糙的墙面上摩擦，破皮渗血，而xanxus每一下抽插都让我承受着被撕裂般的痛苦。  
在持续很长一段时间内，我都快被折磨得涕泪交错，可是一想到不能输，就连滴眼泪也挤不下来。  
痛到极点，我就口不择言不计后果地骂他，什么都骂，怎么难听就怎么骂，这种找死行为多少缓解了我的不适。  
他没有再吻我，因为知道我不能带给他什么舒服的感受，并且在律动过程中一直抱怨我多没技术含量。  
我想说，你也不咋滴，但是为了保命，还是忍住了。  
后来的后来我也有些动情，被他摸得颇为舒服，虽然口头上抱怨连连，他手底下倒不算太粗暴，看着这个抱着我索求不断的少年，有那么一瞬突然奇妙的想到，我们或许已经变成了一个人。  
我开始止不住抽搐，xanxus也越来越快逐渐失去规律地与我相撞，这时他低喃了一段话。  
我没听清，精神涣散地随口问了句“什么”。  
他说，“……我要得到彭格列…………”  
“……squalo……”  
xanxus在射出白色浊液的同时唤着我的名字，我在他身下达到了人生第一次高潮。

我全身赤裸白煮蛋似的在太阳底下翻滚，xanxus发泄完，趟在不远处闭目养神。  
我保持一个姿势趴了一会儿，还是觉得浑身酸痛，极度不爽，于是想换个姿势，结果背一着地立刻疼得再翻一次趴回原样。  
我在心底默默泣血，盘算着要不要乘隔壁的禽兽尚未回神，扑上去结果他，皆大欢喜一了百了。  
“你在干嘛？”  
我刚要试着起身，一道阴森森的嗓音响起来。  
“……没干嘛。”不动了。  
他眯起眼看了看我，神情慵懒，有点饱餐一顿回味无穷的意思。  
我感觉全身汗毛直竖。  
他坐起来，伸个懒腰，恣意地打着哈欠，除了裤子拉链任其大敞，基本上衣冠楚楚，外表看过去，就像刚才的一切都没发生，他只是恰好在这儿打了个盹。  
想起各种糟糠的自己，咬牙挺身去捡被混账随地乱扔的衣物。  
大概良心发现，xanxus自动自发，把自己整理了一下，很快拾起地上的零件，一起丢到我面前。  
“真难看。”阴测测。  
我都懒得提醒他，究竟是哪个混账王八蛋让我这么难看的。  
等我用最快速度穿回衣服，他走过来打量一番，拍拍我的脸，带着他那嗜血的笑，阴沉地说，“我刚好像听见有人骂我‘没心没肺丧心病狂白眼狼’，‘混蛋白痴自控能力低下富二代’？”  
我的脸刷地一下白了，拖着疼痛不堪的皮囊往后退。  
“还有‘疯子变态禽兽爱搞男人的大S’？嗯？”  
Xanxus眼露凶光，笑得越发灿烂，灿烂？我发誓我认识他这么久从没看他这样笑过。  
我继续退，退到墙根无路可走就顺着墙一瘸一拐往门口蹭。  
“我遗漏什么没有？大垃圾。”他“嗙”的一下伸出长腿踩在门框上把我去路挡死了。  
我尽力挺直腰杆对视他，但立刻心虚地看向别处。  
“以下犯上，你很擅长啊。”  
“便宜都给你占了……还不让我过嘴瘾……”嘀嘀咕咕。  
“你说什么？”他挑眉，满腔被顶撞的不爽，“刚才是我手下留情，你现在是不是很想试试我有多S？”  
我立刻摆出死人脸，大有你敢过来我就跟你同归于尽的气势，实则他要真的再做什么，我除了忍耐也没什么确实可行的反抗之策。  
“还敢说你正常，普通男人被上会像你一样忍气吞声？”他开始奚落我，语气里真的带有几分瞧不起。  
敢情普通男人会像你一样上我？  
我怔了怔，揉揉莫名刺痛的胸口，丢下一句话。“我既然可以为你去死，配合一下你的古怪嗜好也没什么。”  
沉默。  
他突然发挥不出更多的讥讽之词，我也吐不出更多无用的抱怨。  
就这么对峙着，直到阳光转阴，他略显烦躁的抓了抓头，说，“算了，还要留你做正事。”  
我在心里感慨，原来我们还有正事。  
“三天之后……”他变得无比严肃，眉眼之间也恢复成惯有的暴戾，“我要现任第九代下台，并且以正统继承人的身份正式继任彭格列十代首领之位。”  
我尚处在怔忡之中，慢慢消化xanxus话中的含义。  
如果不是我理解错误……无论九代如何竭尽全力阻止，这一天终究到来了。  
为什么会接受得如此顺其自然。  
我想，大概只是某种“直觉”在作祟。  
“你要我们怎么做？”  
“……囚禁九代，直到接任仪式结束。”  
“明白。”  
“大垃圾。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果不能一起上天堂，就一起下地狱吧。休想逃脱，我们分不开了。”

一扫前几日的颓靡萎顿，瓦利安突然陷入到一种异常热血的状态中。  
就算他们拼命装出消极等待处置的样子，仍旧无法掩饰心中的激奋，至少在我看来是这样。  
贝尔窝在大厅的长沙发里喜滋滋地擦拭自己那几套飞刀，最近很无聊，没有任务没有杀戮，我们的武器都闲置着，可他仍然擦拭。  
我不知道他到底有多少这样的刀具，他却有无尽耐心一般，哼着和他并不相衬的意大利童谣，一把接一把将那些物件处理得晶亮。  
鲁斯维亚也在大厅，显得很雀跃，一会儿在窗前调调插花，一会儿跑到仪表镜面前整理衣摆，不亦乐乎。  
相对之下，玛蒙可能是唯一一个和平常没两样，非常安静的家伙，他只是坐落在贝尔面前的茶几上，品着咖啡，看看书，偶尔抬起头和贝尔口角几句。  
我站在角落，看着这一切。  
行动就在明日凌晨。  
我也沸腾，我也期待。  
过了今晚xanxus会成为我们唯一的首领，唯一的王。  
但是他们能明白我们将要做的事代表什么吗？明白我们将要面临怎样的挑战和无可预估的折损吗？  
也许在这厅里就会有人死于明日的战役。如果任务失败……不，我不会假设失败，我从来没有经历过失败。  
“Squalo，你在这里。”列维斯坦走过来，还是一脸坚毅，忠诚到偏执的男人。“Boss，叫你过去。”  
我看了他一眼，没有动作，在他暴走之前我问了一句话。  
“Xanxus的选择正确吗？”  
他愣了一下，大概很不习惯我正儿八经的和他对话，接着他用非常肯定的语气回答道，“无论Boss做出什么样的选择，我们只要奉命追随不就好？”  
果然……不过这也是我的答案。  
我想起在天台……  
“哦喂，xanxus，我发誓，在这个计划完成之前不会再减头发了。”  
“啊？”他用看白痴一样的眼神看我。  
“这是许愿你懂不懂！你也发誓不剪头发吧！”  
“哈？这对你那被剑帝废掉的手有什么好处吗？”  
“喂！你不要搞错了！我说过很多遍了！这是为了更好的领悟没有左手的剑帝的招式才砍去的！”  
他啐口痰，把这当做无稽之谈。  
“这是我要追随你的觉悟。”我咧嘴笑，尽管这混账Boss很难伺候，任性又狂妄，兴致一来还得满足他的欲望……“你看着吧，总有一天，你会感谢做出了让我加入瓦利安的决定。”  
这是我的觉悟，是的，这是我们的觉悟。  
我拍拍列维的肩，转身离开。  
临走之前，他说，“squalo，不要以为只有你想紧跟Boss的步伐，不要以为只有你才值得他信任。不要小看我们。”  
我没有回头，背对他挥挥手。  
我没有小看你，xanxus也并没有你想象的那么看重我……但是不再感到迷惘，如果不能一起上天堂，那就一起下地狱吧。  
我们，分不开了。

从xanxus那里出来，我回到自己的房间关上门为今夜的任务收拾行装装备武器。  
我必须赶在天亮以前借着贝尔和玛蒙制造的混乱潜进九代的公馆并除掉他暗藏在身边的保镖和亲随，以确保鲁斯和列维带人将他囚禁在起居室内直到次日xanxus凭借伪造的由九代落款认可的让位信函来完成继任大典。  
除了将长剑和义肢固定好，我在自己的腰带上固定了一个枪套，里面包着一把装满子弹的柯尔特。  
一切就绪，我很镇定的对了下腕表上的时间。拎起那把九代曾经坐过的木椅，走到通风用的百叶窗面前，奋力一砸，百叶窗应声而碎，变成一个可供一人出入的圆形破口。  
把开裂的木椅随手一扔，我弓身在破口之上深呼吸……来吧，xanxus，你将走上我们为你铺好的帝王之路。  
我纵身跃下。  
“白毛队长，呼叫白毛队长~~”风声在脸边飒飒刮过，塞在耳朵里的通讯器也在这时随着嘶嘶的信号杂音传出贝尔菲戈尔尖细的声音。  
“贝尔，你不要吵，让squalo专心完成任务。”玛蒙在一旁阻止他用频道玩乐。  
“嘻嘻嘻，有什么关系，反正还没到时间，本王子陪白毛队长聊会儿天~”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“啊，白毛队长回答了~好有趣~”对面传来贝尔兴奋的叫声。“Boss下令说~今天以后你就是瓦利安的作战队长了~等明天任务完成，他会在仪式上正式宣告这个消息。”  
“……知道了。”听到这些并没有什么太值得兴奋的，什么头衔都无所谓，我现在只要能顺利完成xanxus交给我的任务就好。“你们那边情况如何？”  
“啊啊……很无聊，虫子很多，很想引爆一两个列维安装好的炸弹来玩玩~”  
我几乎能想象贝尔抱着玛蒙蹲在公馆草丛里百无聊赖打瞌睡的样子。  
“别出差错，我已经接近公馆……谁！”  
我被身后突然串出的黑影猛地撞翻在地，几乎在倒地的同时我做出了一系列快速反击，我弯起手肘朝来人脸部大力砸下去，一个打滚把他压制在身下，举起拳头准备直接把对方打晕。  
“是我是我！squalo！是我！跳马Dino！”  
闻言我及时刹车，在夜里仔细端详被我痛殴正捂着鼻子压低声音自爆姓名的金发少年。  
“Dino？”  
“是我！”  
“你怎么会在这里？？”  
Dino推推我，我这才想起把他扶起来。  
“先别说这个，你收到我的信了吗？”他神色紧张，随手蹭掉满脸鼻血，抓紧我领口一阵摇晃。  
我愣了愣，麻木地点点头。  
“你看了吗？！”  
摇头。  
他一挑眉，很焦急地挠挠头，一年不见，他的脸上少了从前的忧郁和软弱，虽然看起来还是温柔斯文，但要成熟许多。  
“这下糟了……”  
“喂喂？白毛队长，出了什么事？”通讯器里响起贝尔的声音，他刚才听到我的叫声不清楚我遭遇了什么情况。  
“你到底想说什么？我现在没空跟你话家常……”  
“你必须停止正在做的事！”他用一种豁出去的口吻对我喊道。  
我大惊，慌忙捂住他的嘴！但最叫我惊讶的是他似乎知道我在做什么。“小声点！我不懂你什么意思，你知道些什么？？”  
“唔唔……”他掰开我的手，还挺用劲，让我更意外了，“我知道瓦利安想叛变！”  
“谁告诉你的？！”我脸色一沉，面若冰霜，我不知道他的消息从何而来，也不知道有何目的，但若敢妨碍我，我并不在乎杀人灭口。  
“我还知道你现在要去找九代，你们以为天衣无缝的计划实则早在三天前被人泄露给九代知道了，当你们在策划囚禁他的同时，他已经暗中派亲信召集了同盟家族的所有成员准备将计就计把你们一网打尽！”他看着我，在我为听到的事所震惊不已的时候不动声色的扣住我左手，三天前，三天前xanxus才刚刚把计划告诉我！！  
“你也是被召集回来的？”  
他迟疑一下点点头。  
“你离开寝室的时候我就在你身后，我想叫住你，但是你没听见。”于是Dino一路跟在后面想找机会阻止我。  
我立即冲着通讯器大吼，也不管是否会被人发现，“贝尔，放弃目标！任务失败了！！放弃目标！！！”  
轰地一声，炸弹爆炸发出的巨响在我身后响起。  
晚了……  
我站起来，因为被Dino抓住，踉跄了一下，“放手！”  
“不要去！squalo！那是个陷阱！不要做傻事！！”  
我迅速掏出别在腰上的柯尔特拉开保险将枪口对准他脑门，“放手！”  
“你……你想杀我？”他脸色白了白，那一瞬间他仿佛变回我所熟悉的，胆小懦弱爱好和平，每当被人欺凌总需要我出马替他打架的跳马Dino……  
“你放手，我就不杀你。”我软下口气，对这样一个人我不可能下得了手。  
“squalo我在帮你！你去了就是送死！！”  
“我不需要你帮！！快放手！”  
第二次引爆发生了，这次在公馆南侧，我咬牙，弓起膝盖发狠袭向他腹部最柔软的地方。  
他没想到我会对他动手，不避不挡结结实实挨了我一下，瘫软倒地前仍旧抓着我的手。  
“别去……squalo，你们都被骗了……xanxus和九代没有血缘关系……”  
我最后一次停下来看着他惨白的脸，心脏绞痛，Dino，如果硬要问我有没有朋友，我想答案只有你一个。  
“我知道。”我是很迟钝，但还不是白痴。Xanxus的愤怒，他的偏执，他的暴虐，他的疯狂，还有偶尔露出的软弱……我知道，离他最近的我一直都知道。  
正是因为知道，才能任他摆布任他践踏。  
“那你还……他这样的人不值得你牺牲。”他扭曲的脸上写着不解。  
“如果我已视他为神来信仰，又何须计较得失？”我冲着Dino安抚的笑笑。“我谢谢你特地通知我，别管我了，回去吧。”

“贝尔！贝尔！你听到了吗？”我冲着通讯器不停嚷嚷，指望能从那头传来一些回音。“玛蒙！你在吗？”  
“嘶——撕——”  
“操！”我抓着那把2公斤重的9毫米口径柯尔特，在公馆前方的草丛里穿梭，没有看到贝尔玛蒙半点影子。  
突然失去目标。  
我站在原地环顾四周。  
炸弹提前了20分钟爆炸，而负责引爆的队员失去了踪迹，我们的行踪确实已经败露。Dino没有撒谎。  
到底是谁出卖了组织，无从得知，如今也不重要。  
我无法确定要不要按照原计划潜入馆内，如果Dino说的全是实话，我此时进去无非是给对方提供一个瓮中捉鳖的机会。  
我们怎么会那么天真，用如此草率的计划就妄图囚禁一个统领彭格列数十载的老狐狸。  
“该死！”  
悉悉索索的声音在身后响起，我迅速回头举起手枪对准声音来源。  
“squalo。”来人轻声叫出我的名字，一副银丝边眼镜在这样的夜里反射出一些金属光泽。  
“奥塔比欧！？”  
作为瓦利安副席的文弱男人，本不应该出现在这里，因为不擅长作战，整个行动他只负责协助制定计划。  
“嘘……”他担忧地看了看左右，确定没有什么人才走过来。  
“怎么会是你在这里？贝尔和玛蒙呢？炸弹怎么没有按时爆炸？”  
“Boss知道计划败露，刚才已经把所有人都召集回去了。”他轻声细语的样子显得很神经质，一看就是没见过什么大阵仗的文弱书生。  
书生……想起被我丢弃在路边的Dino，他的部下应该很快就能找到他……  
“为什么我不知道？”  
“贝尔和你失去联系，你是不是在过来的途中遇到袭击了？”奥塔比欧蹑手蹑脚拉住我，催促我赶紧跟他离开，以防节外生枝。“他很担心你。”  
突然我站住脚跟。  
“怎么了，快走啊，被发现可就完了。”  
“奥塔比欧你到底来做什么的？”我瞪着他，觉得浑身不对劲。贝尔担心我？那小鬼不会担心任何人包括他自己。  
奥塔比欧愣住，做出匪夷所思的样子，“你在说什么呀，我来带你回总部的。Squalo，别任性了。”  
“哈，真不愧是渣滓，你也太不了解瓦利安了。Xanxus那样的人，只要决定好要做的事，绝对不会因为计划败露就把我们召集回去。就算我们全部死在这里，他也不会回头。”  
“……你说的对，我真的不太了解你们，哪怕今天你们做出这么大逆不道的事，我也无法理解。”语毕，他叹口气，“只好对你说抱歉了。”  
当我察觉到的时候已经晚了，奥塔比欧扑向我，用肉眼无法捕捉的速度利落地来到我身后，朝我脚弯处猛力一踢，我毫无防备的跪下来，他折过我的右手用膝盖的力量把我钳制住，轻松取走我手里的枪，对着我的左手打出俩发子弹，一枪近距离贯穿了我的手臂，引起我无法克制地嘶叫，另一枪打在我的义肢上，破坏了它的中枢驱动系统。  
“相对的你们也不了解我，否则你绝对不会让我有机会这样对付你。”  
他松开对我的钳制，我摔在地上，鲜血从手臂俩个空洞里臼臼流出，我气喘吁吁极其狼狈。  
他动作很快，开枪的时候没有半点犹豫。  
被压制的一瞬间我就明白，这个不到三十岁就当上瓦利安副席的男人，绝非我们平时所看到的那样。  
我输了……输在自己的天真上。  
我甚至无力去悔恨，加入瓦利安这一年，我已经遭遇过太多意外。世界突然变成我所不知道的样子，从前笃定的信条都变成了虚幻。  
五分钟前我还在奢望胜利，奢望还有完成计划的可能。  
现在……只求xanxus还平安。  
“你打算怎么发落我？”  
奥塔比欧充满磁性的嗓音发出悦耳的笑声，枪口抵住我的太阳穴，“我不能发落你，我没有权利，我只是奉命阻止你和xanxus见面。”  
“奉命？奉谁的命？！九代？？xanxus在哪儿？！”  
听到xanxus的名字我挣扎起来，他在哪儿？暴露了吗？！他知不知道我们被人出卖了，任务失败了！？  
“别动，squalo，我知道你没有错，是xanxus太任性了。”他皱眉压住我的肩膀为了防止我站起来。  
“不关xanxus的事！是我做的！都是我做的！库帕加内尔是我杀的！今天的事也是我策动的！！！”  
“呵呵，你觉得我会相信你说的吗？好好呆在这儿，不要再去给九代添乱了。”  
白费了……都白费了……  
我们将在这一战中全军覆没吗？  
“嘶——嘶——”通讯器发出断断续续的信号干扰声，奥塔比欧也听见了，他边用枪比着我，边探手到我耳边把它取下来。“嘶——squ——嘶——squalo吗？——”是贝尔！  
奥塔比欧没想到这东西还能正常运作，愣了一下，我乘机用尽全身力气撞开他，他反应也很敏捷在第一时间朝我再开两枪，我不躲不闪，迅速用还能动的右手淘出金属腰带缝隙里的两枚滚珠朝他扔去，瞬间强烈的烟雾在我们之间爆发弥漫，我屏气凭着之前的方位朝他胸口的位置用力一顶，踢掉他的武器，挥着手刀砸在他后颈，然后迅速从烟雾中翻滚出来。  
我没有放松警惕，立刻摸到那把柯尔特，死死握在手里瞄准他的方向。  
等待烟雾散尽，当我确认他已经被我砸晕，终于松口气单膝跪地。  
抬手摸了一把小腹，全是血。我对自己傻笑一下，这两枪，第一枪从我脸边蹭了过去，第二枪可没那么走运，直接钻进了我的腹部。  
我喘得利害，说实话，真的是很痛，我咬牙伸长手去捡掉落在一边的通讯器。  
“贝尔，我是squalo，你……你听得到吗？”  
“squalo？是你吗？——嘶——我受伤——嘶——boss在公馆三——”  
“他在楼上？”  
“是……”  
我扔掉通讯器，就着衬衫破损的地方用牙齿配合单手撕出几条布带，随便包扎好手臂的伤口，又爬到奥塔比欧身边取下他的领带，将就在腹部绕了两圈。  
我试着站起来，摇摇晃晃走向前，经过昏迷中的男人，用枪比划两下，啐了一口痰，便往公馆走去没再回头。  
别浪费子弹了，还用得上呢……我想。

尽可能快地进入公馆，我看见这栋建筑的内部结构已经不存在楼层之分了，不知道是什么样的力量能把底层到顶层的天花板一气打穿。  
四周坍塌一片，除了几根顶梁柱只是表面的大理石被击碎而柱体尚存以外，其他地方皆已呈现被焚毁后的炭黑色。  
周围躺着许多尸体，外套上都印着我所熟悉的彭格列家徽。想必这些就是Dino所说九代亲自安排，伺机埋伏在公馆附近准备将我们一网打尽的随扈们。  
我一踩进这座废墟，就看见了周身被金黄色火焰所包围的xanxus，他正怒视着将死气焰聚集在手杖之上的九代。  
他们俩也同时注意到我的存在。  
“squalo……”九代叫住我，语气充满无奈和痛惜。  
“你滚来做什么？！这里没你的事！”xanxus怒发冲冠，脸上纵横交错的疤痕让他看起来格外狰狞，他把愤怒的力量释放到了最高点，以至于每一次攻击都能烧毁一片土木。  
那是我从没见过的美丽火焰，就像纯度极高的上等威士忌的色泽，醇厚而明亮。  
我想接近，却发现那不是我所能接近的圣域。  
我扶着墙体尽量来到离他最近的位置，我的血在我走过的路面上留下一道很长的痕迹。  
“滚！”  
Xanxus混身一震，发出一些很耀眼的火球，向我袭来，我躲避不及只好以一根立柱为掩体来保护自己。  
不能一起上天堂，就一起下地狱，这可是你说的。  
我很想理直气壮地回答他，可是走到这里就用尽了我所有力气，我只好在自己的世界里期待和他同生共死。  
“xanxus，收手吧，现在还不晚。”老人叹息着，灰白色的头发下面那张苍老的脸显得疲惫不堪，他很想再试着教化顽劣不堪的儿子，却又为xanxus的态度所伤。  
“不如你收手吧，老头子！掌管彭格列50多年，是你把位子让给我的时候了！”xanxus丝毫不为所动，点燃死气焰，连续攻向九代。  
“你为什么……为什么……”九代看起来相当悲痛，很不能接受他的所作所为。  
“罗嗦死了！！！你应该最清楚我为什么这样做！”xanxus将所有焰气吸收在手心里打算给予他最后致命的一击。  
我伸出上半身，傻得以为这样就能拉住他的衣角，对他说，放手吧，xanxus，我们赢不了的，赢不了……放手吧……  
我张了张嘴，始终没有叫出来，我能感觉有什么东西滑进嘴里，伴随血的腥甜更多的是咸苦味。  
九代好像朝我的方向望了一眼，最后深深地叹了口气，对攻向自己的xanxus说道，“如果这是我造的孽……那么就让我来结束这一切吧……”  
惊慌失措地看着这一幕，我张大嘴巴无声的喊着xanxus的名字，一遍又一遍，我想冲上去挡在他面前，我想推开他或者干脆从后面敲昏他的头，大吼一声，喂，混账boss不要胡闹了！就可以把今天发生的所有事化作云烟。  
我们互相掐架，吵吵嚷嚷，他仍旧愤怒而我仍旧傲慢，我们掌握着整个瓦利安，过日子，足够了……  
可是不可能，我们回不去了……  
所以我眼睁睁看着他从脚底开始结冰，迅速发展到上半身，当我不顾一切扑上去的时候只能看见他的嘴巴微微颤动，对我说，  
“你自由了。”  
【尾声】  
长发男人猛地一下从床上跳坐起来，他瞪大银灰色的双瞳，眼神发直地盯着手里紧捏着的被单。  
想必刚才一定做了很可怕的噩梦。  
他混身上下淌着冷汗，少数几根湿透的银丝则贴服在他裸露的肌肤上把一夜激情的痕迹遮掩得若隐若现，有种说不出的性感。  
他皮肤白皙充满光泽，四肢修长肌肉匀称，虽然看起来有些纤细，但结实的肌群仍然让他充满了男人味。  
不过一旦仔细观察，就能发现在那诱惑力十足的身体上，零散地分布着大小不一的伤疤，尤其几处弹痕十分明显。  
正在窗边翻阅古体诗集的意大利籍黑发青年见状没有叫他，只是等他慢慢清醒。  
过了五分钟，对方大概终于回过味来，发现自己只是在做梦而已，抬起戴有白色丝绵手套的左手随意拭去额头的汗，又抱着羽绒被躺回去。  
“又做噩梦了？”有着王者气息的黑发青年眼皮也不抬一下，漫不经心地问。  
侧身窝在被子里的家伙就眯着眼欣赏眼前的景色。  
正午的阳光十分充沛，透过落地窗照在他脸上形成鲜明的光影，把他深邃的五官衬托得更加立体，比以前要内敛许多的气质让他现在看起来有些慵懒休闲又不失高贵优雅。  
突然回想起很多年以前，当这张脸还带着稚气的时候，他曾在这样的阳光底下对自己说，“老子就是太阳。”  
似乎很不满自己的问题遭到忽视，他略带不悦地吊起眼睛瞪向长发男子。  
懒洋洋地嗯了一声，后者很粗鲁地打个哈欠，继续闭目养神。  
“都梦见什么了？”他合上手里的书本，将它扔在手边的书架上，向床边走去。  
“没什么，过去的一些事情罢了。”  
青年在床沿坐下，拾起几绺披散在手边的银发把玩，任它们不断从自己的指尖滑走，抓回，又滑走，末了就握住它们凑到鼻尖轻嗅。嗅着嗅着，忍不住俯下身和头发的主人鼻尖贴鼻尖。  
“你干嘛穿成这样？”因为睡的不好，他有些恹恹，嗓音都深沉，没有往日的朝气。“xanxus。”  
“大垃圾，你别告诉我你把今天有例会的事给忘了。”xanxus挑起眉，虽然过去十八年，他再也没有十六岁时的狂暴，但不代表他脾气很好。  
“我没忘……”被换做大垃圾的superbia.squalo极其自然地搂住xanxus的脖子，xanxus不让他搂，他就改抱他的腰，总之各种不要脸皮的撒娇。  
蹭也蹭了，抱也抱了，squalo一松手，xanxus就给了他一拳。  
他眼神痴呆地半裸着坐在床上，梦幻般地问出一段话。  
“你说再过10年，我们还在一起吗？”  
会这么问不奇怪，因为他们两人已经在一起十八年，一个人能和几个人在一起相处十八年？  
“你今天搞什么东西，我肉皮都麻透了。”一巴掌拍在大垃圾的后脑勺上，尽管主动亲近的人是他，可他实在受不了这个人突如其来的黏糊和腻歪。  
“什么搞什么东西？！昨天让你爽了一晚上，今天不过想吃吃你豆腐你都不能忍吗？！”大垃圾惊醒一样揉揉被拍痛的大头不满地大声抱怨，混账boss知不知道老打头会把人打成白痴的！  
Squalo的抗议换来xanxus一记卫生眼，他看看手表，还有些时间。  
“难道你没爽？明明在我底下又叫又闹，没完没了，还好意思抱怨？”  
没想到吐槽不成反被将军，squalo的脸上浮现窘色。“我那是……”  
“别那是了，给我滚起来。到时间我绝对不会等你。”  
“平常开会得过且过了，这次怎么这么慎重？”  
“……入江正一那小子把‘他们’带到‘这个’世界来了。”  
他一怔，呆滞地看着正掀掉他棉被把所有衣物丢向他的xanxus。  
“他们……”  
“……十五岁的彭格列。”  
“哦，那些小鬼。”  
“嗯。”  
“棒球笨蛋也在？”  
Xanxus瞥他一眼，阴阳怪气地嗯了一声。  
他点点头，“他是个很有天赋的剑客，只要抛弃那份天真，就能让自己越来越强大。”  
“你好像很在意这个人。”  
我曾经因为天真而失去过你，我不希望有人步我后尘。当然他不会这么说。  
“他将是很强的对手，仅此而已。”squalo笑笑把衣服一件一件往身上套。  
“鲁斯已经把车开到楼下了，等你弄完我们就下去。”  
“唔恩……”快速往嘴里塞进两块烤饼，他突然想起一件事。“xanxus，你还记得以前第一次……嗯……那什么我的时候……曾经说过我在招你……我想知道为什么……”说完大垃圾脸又红了，不知道为什么会说这个，大概……总是有些介意。  
Xanxus呆了呆，赶紧把手里的酒杯放下以免摔破，他瞪着成天脑袋里不知道装些啥的大垃圾，回答道，“早忘了。”  
当然他死也不能告诉squalo，当银发少年顶着蓬松的乱发，混身带血，却一脸纯粹用干净无比的灵魂向自己发誓要永远效忠的那一刻起，他就只想将此人占为己有了。

-end-


End file.
